Harry Potter and the Fifth Founder
by Slender's Father
Summary: Ichigo used the device to distort and shatter reality. However, it has not gone unnoticed by the higher beings and is forever cursed. He tries to lead a new life but can he really do it when his existence only seeks trouble? Bleach/B.Exorcist/FMA/more...
1. Chapter 1: Ugly Affairs

**This story is the continuation of Reversing the Fate.**

**Cross-over of Bleach(Ichigo), Harry Potter(characters, main setting and event), and Fullmetal Alchemist (trasmutations and characters).**

**To help those who cannot imagine the cross between movies to manga, go to deviantart.**

**Chapter 1: Ugly Affairs**

Ichigo groaned as he woke up.

Then everything returned to him.

His arrancar army.

His enemy shinigamis.

His family and friends.

He time traveled.

To a place where none of them existed. Or existed yet.

And in the process, destroyed the reality that he was in.

But now that he thinks about it, without the aggressive influence of his hollow nature, it was wrong thing to have done. And he felt sick about it. His hollow nature did in the end, "kill" his friends. Or rather, made them nonexistent overall.

He laid on the floor of a giant forest and he let out a sigh.

'Great. Look what you did,' he thought to himself. He closed his eyes again and reached into his inner world, only to find out that it was abandoned and barren. The skyscrapers weren't there anymore and there was only a rusty, oversized sword sitting at the center of the world. It was Zangetsu in his shikai. But aside from the sword, there was nothing else but the barren desert like world.

_**'You have crossed the boundaries ...'**_

Ichigo whirled around, but there was nothing.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked calmly as he slowly backed to his sword. He grabbed it and pulled it -. Wait, it wasn't moving. Ichigo glanced at it from the corner of his eyes abnd saw that the sword was stuck to the ground by three chains similiar to the one that Tensa Zangetsu has. "What have you done to me?"

_**'You have crossed the boundaries and into the territory that only the Absolute Being has power over. You crossed the boundaries without permission**_,' the same voice continued as a hooded and cloaked man in white appeared before Ichigo.

_**'For those who have done so, eternal suffering is the only punishment...' Ichigo flinched as the world around him began to crumble. 'For you, the suffering We have chosen, not the Absolute Being, but We the collective guardians of this territory, decree that you will be given three curses.'**_ The world continued to crumble and Ichigo was now desperate. He couldn't force himself out of his inner world, and he himself seemed to be tied down by same black chain tying down Zangetsu. _**'First curse is the Curse of Abaddon. You will be in constant pain that will never end. This curse is for the destruction of a reality.'**_ Then at that moment, something rose within Ichigo. The feeling spread throughout his body until it encompassed him. And soon, Ichigo was screaming._** 'The second curse is the Deception of Marchosias. You will never again gain salvation from anyone or anything aside from the authorities of Absolute Being and We who gave you the Curses of the Territory. This curse is for betraying your friends.'**_ Outside of Ichigo's inner world, his body began to convulse and then froze as large, detailess snake-like tatoos began to appear around his body. _**'And the last curse is the Immortality. You will live to see all those you hold dear die but we will never allow Death to take your soul. '**_

"Stop it! Stop it!" Ichigo shouted as the pain intensified with each yell.

_**'You have crossed the boundaries... There is none that shall leave it unpunished. Now We leave you to your fate, one that has been cleaned by the Absolute Being. To do what you were meant to do like before.'**_

"B-Before? What the he-"

The being in white disappeared and Ichigo's inner world disappeared. Ichigo was left all alone in that black nothingness for quite some time before he was pulled out of it and into reality.

* * *

><p>Ichigo slowly sat up with a ever present pain few days after he drifted into his inner world.<p>

He was dressed in his bankai-style shihakusho with a twisted version of Zangetsu. Surprisingly, he no longer had any mask fragments. His hair was now black, just like everything else about him.

He lifted his hand up and found that there was a note attached to it by a string. He snapped the string and opened the note.

'We are the Guardians of the Territory,' it began in a language that Ichigo was not familiar with, but surprisingly he was able to read it as if it was Japanese.

_We are the Guardians of the Territroy,_

_We hereby greet Kurosaki Ichigo, one who shattered a reality and time traveled back into the past._

_Our Curses were originally made to restrain the Demons and Devils who have fought foolishly against the Absolute Being without knowing their own limits. _

_We now bestow it upon you until we or the Absolute Being determines that you have done enough good deeds to pay off the Curses. _

_We may be harsh but we are fair, young shinigami._

_We suggest that you read the next note._

_-From_

_Guardians._

Ichigo sat on the green grass beneath him and felt his eyes twitch. Calmly, he set the note aside and looked for the second one.

He found it stuck between two small pebbles not too far away from where his head had been.

He pinched it out and read it.

_From Death,_

Ichigo felt a sudden chill. As if Death was looking at Ichigo right now.

_I'm a bit sad that I can't take your life. I expected the Guardians to just send you straight down to hell, but they didn't. _

_Don't worry, I don't enjoy sending souls to hell._

Ichigo felt another chill. 'I guess I would have gone to hell if these Guardians hadn't cursed me...' Suddenly Ichigo felt better about the situation he was in.

_But I'm here in the form of this note to tell you three significant changes that had been made to the world. Or rather this reality._

_First, you are the only shinigami. Everyone can see you, touch you and hear you. So don't think you can peek girls in the bath or shower._

_Second, there is no soul society. Instead, this reality has another mortal society that uses magic. You can call that society the wizarding world if you want._

_Three, you are alone. I know you tried to preserve other's memories, but they were removed and erased. There is no chance of anyone remotely like anyone you knew from your reality from recognizing you._

_Just for your information, you are currently ... 4000 years from 1990AD._

_And once again for your information, you have allowed to microjump through time, but you can only go backwards._

Last one made Ichigo want to just get knocked out. 'FFFUUUCCCKKK...'

_Good luck with your enternal life._

_Signed, _

_Death of All._

Ichigo stared at the note for a while before he tossed it away. He slowly stood up.

New life? New power? New enemies? New allies? Perhaps. But he would need to wait. Wait for the day he can be saved.

* * *

><p>3900 years later...<p>

Phineas Nigellus Black, the eighth Headmaster of Hogwarts, sat in his office with a stack load of paperwork.

He really hated the paperwork, but he didn't trust anyone else to do them properly.

He sighed and wished briefly to back to the days when he had time for his children and grandchildren. But the thought was brief and did not last long. He worked his ass for this job, so he was not going to abandon it so quickly!

"So you are the 8th Head of Hogwarts."

Phineas shot out of his chair and whirled around. This, however, had the bad effect of straining his already bad back, and he fell back into his chair with a groan. He placed a hand on his back before glancing over the corners of his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked.

The intruder was a man with great black cloak that had similar design to the magic circles used to curse people. It was then some of the protrait began to talk.

"Oh, here he is, here he is!"

Phineas looked up to the talking potrait of Dilys Derwent. "Who is he?" he asked with growing impatience as other portraits began to either laugh out loud or chuckle quietly. "Is it another mudblood trying to scare me?"

"I hope you change you mind, Phineas. Mudblood are people too," the intruder said quietly but with a sense of raw power and authority that carried along with his deep brass voice.

"Who are you?"

The intruder slowly walked around the chair and unto the view of the 8th Headmaster of Hogwarts. Slowly, Phineas felt his eyes grow wide. This intruder had a great black scythe on his back and where his skin was revealed, he was the marks of very ugly and forbidden spells.

"He," Dilys began. "Is one of the hidden founders of this school, Phineas." Dilys was always the friendly witch and she persistently used first name of people whenever she talked with them. She was to be moved to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries next month but Phineas had enjoyed her advice and company so far. "His name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"A Japanese?"

"Yes. But the only immortal aside from Nicholas Flammel," Dilys replied. "But he does't need a Philosopher's Stone. He has curses of Angels you see."

"W-What-?"

"Listen carefully, young one," Ichigo began as he lifted the hood to reveal a very handsome man with few curse tattoos on his lower neck. "I have neither the will nor the patience to deal with your attitude. I am Ichigo Kurosaki, the hidden Fifth founder of Hogwarts. I manage all of the secrets this school and the Ministry has. I am only here to tell you that you mustn't interfere with my works. Last person to do so ended up without a head."

A sudden chill ran up the Headmaster's spine.

"Don't worry. The bastard was a stupid dark lord that tried to invade Hogwarts and force the then head to surrender the students to him," he noted with a grin. "But against a blade, he was nothing." He then put his hood over him again. "Farewell, Phineas. And hope that we will never meet again, for a conversation with me can cost you your life."

Then his body disappeared like a white haze.

Phineas sat on his chair, shocked and confused.

Ichigo reappeared behind him. "Oh and by the way, please do inform me before you die. I would hate to miss another funeral." Then he disappeared again.

Phineas couldn't hold it. His eyes rolled back and his face smashed into the table; he had fainted.

* * *

><p>100 yeas later...<p>

Ichigo now sat across Dumbledore. "Well, I'm not very happy with your former professor for leaving the post so abruptly," he muttered.

Dumbledore eyed the man who introduced himself as the unknown Fifth member of the founders.

It had been forty years ago on a rainy day after receiving his post as the Headmaster of Hogwarts that this man in front of him appeared out of nowhere. And for some reason, all of the talking portraits laughed at him when he showed the surprise that got to him.

Nevertheless, Dumbledore was still surprised by how ... young this immortal was.

"I was cursed by Angels." Ichigo had said. "Don't be foolish. Devils help humans to bring them down with them. I met some. I know."

"Well, what are you planning these days, Ichigo?"

The said man looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore was the only Headmaster that Ichigo had taken a liking to. It was just something about Dumbledore that he couldn't quite figure out, despite knowing literally millions of people over the past millennium.

"Nothing much. Just getting my children to do some business for me."

"Oh. What business would one like yourself have?"

Ichigo merely smiled.

* * *

><p>Somewhere far away, two figure stood in the heart of a battle.<p>

The Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, and his Death Eater were facing off against the Order of Phoneix and man other wizards and witches who refused to let themselves become subordinated by the said dark lord. People were dying left and right, but amongst them, two figures of unknown origin and power stood.

"Move out of the way, or you'll get killed by the Death Eaters! You aren't even wizard or witch!" one of the wizards shouted to the taller of the two.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "How unkind. We came to kill as well," she said as her fingers began to extend.

The wizard watched in terrible shock asshe quickly stood up and "sniped" one of the Death Eater's head with her Ultimate Lance.

"W-Who are you?"

Lust and Greed grinned as if they had waited for that very question.

"We're Lust and Greed, the children of First Immortal," Greed said as his hands and feet began to harden. Then with a yell of happy bloodlust, he jumped into the battleground.

Lust only sighed before taking out more of the Death Eaters.


	2. Chapter 2: New DA Teacher

**Thanks you reviewers, you all make me feel better :D**

**Chapter 2: New DA Teacher **

Ichigo sat quietly, flipping pages through an interesting book about love.

He sat on his 'throne' within a very large underground chamber, surrounded by array of machines, magics, and artifacts from time forgotten. Yet despite all the interesting goodies that would drive a scientist insane with either joy or madness, he sat nonchalantly on his throne, reading a book.

"We're home, pops!"

Ichigo closed the book, the Four Loves, and smiled. His Greed and Lust -well, half Greed and half-Lust, for he didn't give them all of his lust or greed- were walking into the chamber's only lighted area.

"How was the fight, Ling, Solaris?" Ichigo asked them as he walked up to them and gave both a hug. Greed tried to punch the crap out of him, but it was futile.

"I managed to take some of the humans and Deaters under my wings, thanks to the advice you gave me," Ling Yao, aka Greed, replied with a grin.

Solaris rolled her eyes. "Greed and his gang are like children, father," Solaris, aka Lust, said. This earned her a glare from Ling, but she ignored it.

"Oh how so? Did they go peek girls or something?" he asked with a grin as he walked back to his dull, gray throne. He sat down and picked up the book.

"No, they were marching through one of the nearby cities, claiming that the city was now theirs."

Ichigo abruptly laughed.

"What city is it?"

"London."

"I heard that there are these gangs in the cities," Ichigo said.

"Yeah, so?" Ling asked.

"If you can take care of them, then the city is yours. Of course, it will be unofficial," he replied.

Greed's grin widened. "Thanks, pops!" With that he disappeared out of the chamber, leaving Lust and Ichigo alone.

"He is so much of a child."

"Better a child than an idiot," Ichigo replied. "At least he knows what he is doing..."

Lust raised an eyebrow.

"Have you checked the Hogwarts?" Lust asked.

"Yes. But I am not very happy with how the Wizarding society has been running for the past couple decade."

"How so?"

Ichigo then began to compile a list of things he didn't like how the society was running at the moment. For one, he didn't like the fact that the advancement of magic -continued development, research of magic and related beings, muggle and wizard relations- have all been hindered. Not only that, the society seemed to be going backwards to when the wizards and witches were afraid of the muggles. In that respect, he liked how the "pure blood" supremacists acted: outgoing, proud, and open. Of course the Ministry was appalled by the actions of the said terrorists, mainly those of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters, and Ichigo was slightly disgusted as well.

"The entire society is going backward..." Ichigo muttered and Lust smiled sadly.

"Father, you know as well as we, your children, do that the humans, wizards or muggles, will remain stupid for quite some time," she replied. "At least Nicholas, is a decent fellow."

Flammel, the only creator of Philosopher's Stone and who lives on its life-expanding subsistence, was one of the few wizards and muggles taht knew of Ichigo's existence as a cursed Immortal. And despite the fact that it was the Angels that had cursed him, Flammel showed no prejudice, unlike most, in dealing with him. Of course, it usually involved each other trying to outsmart the other verbally or Ichigo coming to Flammel's "rescue" when the Philosopher's Stone happens to be too close to be within a dark lord's hands.

"Yes, he is..." he replied. "But on the second though about you assignments, have you found a suitable husband?"

Lust, despite the old age and wisdom she carried, blushed madly and turned away from Ichigo. "N-No. Why do you bring that up?"

Ichigo cocked his head to the side. "My daughter, a father is always curious of what his children do. Espeically one who is fiesty, sexy and -"

Lust whirled around and landed a kick on Ichigo's face. "Shut. Up."

Ichigo only smirked.

Once she got her foot off of him and he managed to fix his broken nose, he sat back down with a business-like manner. "how about the other organizations aside from those related to wizarding world?" Ichigo asked.

Lust frowned. "I sent Pride to deal with that, Father."

Ichigo nodded.

Lust and Greed were his first half-children, who were made from his lust and greed and his raw power. It was nowhere near the power of creation the Absolute Being held, but it was good enough. Unfortunately, they did not have souls and were subject to eternal death in mind and body if they were to be killed. His only child who did not risk any form of death was Pride, who strangely took the form of a innocent-looking child. Pride had the ability to control shadow itself, and as long as light existed, so did he. At the same time, he was like Ichigo's scout and informat. He saw and heard everything that Ichigo wanted to know, and would tell his father or his brothers and sisters of whatever information he obtained.

Ichigo merely looked behind him. "Any news, Pride?"

A single, red-iris eye opened up in the shadow. "I have found seventy such organization that is aware of and actively fighting against those whom you have dubbed 'enemies,' dad. Of them all, I find the True Cross Order to be the most spiritually and magically aware of their own world. They even sensed me," Pride replied. A small slit of a smile opened beneath the eye. "Of course, I was able to 'play the devil.'"

"True Cross Order, eh? It's been quite some time since I heard about them..." Ichigo muttered. "Or rather, they tried to 'exorcise' me. Of course, they failed." Ichigo talked nonchalantly before his somewhat pissed-off children.

'Who dares harms our father?' they both thought angrily.

"Yeah, that was until I crushed their entire Order's able-bodied men and just let them be," he continued. "...It's been four hundred years though. I wonder how they changed," he added quietly. He slowly began to slump over the throne.

"Father?" Lust called.

Ichigo didn't answer.

She slowly approached him, one step at a time, until she was next to him. She placed a hand on his and gently shook him awake. He rose up, shaking his head a bit energetically and sat dazed for a second. Then he hung his head. "I'm going senile..." he muttered quietly, but both Pride and Lust laughed at the expense of their father. He straightened his back, drew in a deep breath, and stood up. "How about the Wizarding World, Pride? Any other news from them other than the Death Eaters?" he asked.

"None. But as you asked, I have been watching Harry Potter. He seems to be showing talent for magic, but it is still immature."

"I see. Well then, continue to keep an eye out for him. Lust, you can inform the others that I have nothing for them and that they may, if they wish, to play. But please remind them to stay aware of their own activities," he said as he slowly walked away from the throne. Lust and Pride both felt their eyes widen.

"F-Father, what are you doing?" Lust shouted after him as he began to disappear into the shadows near the edge of the chamber.

"I'm walking. What else?" Ichigo replied with a subtle tremor. They frowned, and Pride, being the shadow of everything and everyone, noticed the trembling hands.

With those trembling hands, Ichigo opened a door that led to seemingly another darkness.

'The Curse of Abaddon still hurts him...' Pride thought painfully.

"Good night..." Ichigo said as he closed the door.

"It's morning..." Lust replied quietly.

The door opened and Ichigo poked his head out. "Fine then. Good morning!" With that, he slammed the door shut.

Pride chuckled. "I can't believe our father still has the teenager's vigor."

"I hope you won't mistake that for lack of power and wisdom," Lust said.

Pride narrowed his eye. "Oh no. I'm not _that_ stupid."

"... At least with most of the Death Eaters either imprisoned, quiet, or dead, father will be able to spend some time for himself," Pride muttered quietly.

Lust nodded.

* * *

><p>AoL<p>

* * *

><p>4 years later... 1994 AD<p>

Harry Potter sat down quiet groomily on the train, flanked by Ron and Heromine, and two hooded strangers across.

"This is ridiculous! You were protecting yourself!" Ron complained.

"Nothing I can do about," Harry muttered under his breath. "I'll just have to watch my head for a while."

While Harry and his gang continued to talk, Ichigo -dressed as one of the hooded strangers- sat quietly and listened carefully to Harry's discussions. But while he listened, he kept his "eye" -aka Pride- on the Dementors that were flying about. 'They are not supposed to be here,' he thought as they began to slowly approached the speeding train. 'What are they up to?'

* * *

><p>'Kill Harry Potter...!'<p>

The ugly voice of Voldemort hissed/suggested the Dementors.

'Ur... Hurry Whu?'

'Harry POTTER...!'

'Uhhrr... Hurry Putter..?'

'Yeeessssss... Kill Harry-'

'Cuddle Hurry Putter...?'

'NO! Kill-!'

'Oh, Kill!'

'YEESSS-!'

'Go Kiss Hurry Putter. Got it.'

'No, you idiot!'

Voldemort temporarily went beyond the light and came back.

'Kill. Harry. Potter.'

'Okay.'

'What was the order?'

'Kill. Harry. Potter.'

'Goooddds... Now, go kill.'

* * *

><p>Harry shivered as an unknown feeling indescribable run down his spine. He straightened his back quietly.<p>

Everyone was sleeping around him, save the long black haired, hooded stranger, who sat across from him.

"Excuse me, mister?"

The man looked up, but his face was covered by a mask with only two slits for the eyes. Harry felt a sudden chill, one that rivaled the previous unknown feeling in quality. "Yes?" But at least the person's voice was normal.

"Are you a new teacher?" Harry asked. "You don't seem like a student. Your voice says so, but on the other hand, if you are not a student, then you would not be riding this train."

The man chuckled. "Indeed. I am one of the two new Dark Arts teachers that will be in Hogwarts from today," he said, but his content seemed to stir the rest of the cabin's inhabitants awake. "Keep it a secret," he whispered before he stood up and walked out of the door. "Good day."

Harry watched the masked stranger leave the cabin. 'One of the two new DA teachers, huh? I wonder who the other person is...'

He began to drift asleep once more, unlike the rest of the cabin members, and he would have fallen asleep had it not been for sudden halt of the entire train.

"What the hell!"

"Uh, guys?" Ron whimpered.

"What?" Heromine retorted.

"I see things moving out there."

"...We're on top of a brigde, Ron. There can't be things moving out there in the air without brooms."

"But... Wait..." he said as he slightly backed away from the window as the window began to rapidly grow ice on ts surface.

Soon the air began to cool rapidly as well, and the cabin inhabitant's breaths looked like smoke.

* * *

><p>Ichigo groaned as he slammed into one of the doors when the train came to a sudden halt.<p>

'Fucking Dementors!' he hissed as he broke into one of the cabins, inciting screams and questions. He ignored them all and headed straight for the windows. He shut them tight before heading out. It was in the train's hallway that he saw the dementors breaking in through the open doors.

Ichigo quickly took out a blade. It looked more like a twisted sacrificial blade with wavy bladed version of his Tensa Zangetsu but different altogether, for it was very small dagger with Tensa's signature chain stretching out from its butt and around Ichigo's arm. Of course it was not Tensa Zangetsu, but it was a sword that was forged with Tensa Zangetsu's model in mind... And twisted because of Pride's little trick.

"Infernum Ventilabis!" he shouted and the blade glowed black, and fired black versions of itself like a pistol. Its magic bullet flew and hit one of the Dementor's head straight on, and as soon as it was hit, the Dementor was lit on a black fire. Students and other passengers alike began to scream and back away from the door and Dementors and Ichigo began to make themselves a full-out battle. The train rocked heavily as one of the first struck Dementors fell on the train's hallway floors and decayed away like burning paper in manner of seconds. Despite the death of supposedly immortal brethren, other Dementors charged towards Ichigo.

Then he saw one of the Dementors enter the cabin where Harry was, and his eyes widened. 'Ah fuck!' he hissed mentally as he fired more of his Infernums at the Dementors.

Some of the Dementors dodged, and the magic flew out and dissipated before it hit anything else.

* * *

><p>Harry and his friends backed away as much as possible from the door as one of the Dementors opened the door.<p>

The Dementor came in, and went straight for Harry.

Then it began to suck out Harry's good emotions.

Harry watched it with a half-unconscious mind and eyes as he felt his consciousness slipping away. He didn't understand what this creature was doing to him, nor did he have enough strength to stop it.

It was then that Lupin jumped out of his cloak and used a Patronus Charm.

The Dementor whizzed as he backed away from Harry. It tried to attack Lupin, but the charm held, and it was soon pushed out of the cabin just as Harry fell unconscious. "Harry!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo grinned when he saw the Patronus Charm, but he had left his back open and a Dementor came in for a BITE.<p>

And it took a BITE.

Ichigo hissed as he pushed it away with his sword, and once he had it clear of him, he used Infernum to burn the Dementor.

Then he felt the train start moving again.

"...I'm too old for this," he muttered as he the bite wound began to quickly heal with few red electrical cracks.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up few hours later when the train reached the station. "Do you remeber anything Harry?" Heromine asked.<p>

"..I thought I heard a woman screaming."

"...There was no woman screaming, Harry," Ron replied. Harry took a look at his friends and then to his savior.

Lupin gave him a warm smile and a chocolate. "Eat it. It'll help you feel better," he said as he left the train cabin. "Good day..."

Harry sat confused, but he peeled the chocolate and ate it like a slightly nervous squirrel.

Ichigo came back -his mask still in place- and took his luggage from the top shelf. It was a simple black suitcase. "Come on. No time to dwadle here. Not unless you want to be on the train when it goes back to the human world and Dementors ambush your ass."

Harry was the first to jump out of the cabin and dashed out of the train. "Come on!" he said.

Ron and Heromine watched in a daze. "Is it that horrible to be sucked on?"

Ichigo sighed. "You'll want to throw up badly afterwards."

"Oh..." Ron muttered as he watched Ichigo -and all six foot two inches of him- walk pass the two. "Wait mister, who are you?"

"Your Advanced DA teach."

* * *

><p>AoL<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dear readers,<strong>

**I thank you for reading this chapter**

**Over twenty minutes or so**

**And clicking the review button**

**And typing "Reviewed"**

**In the span of five seconds**

**To make my life feel beter**

**And help encourage me **

**To continue to better my writing**

**For your eyes' sake**

**-From**

**AoL**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Day

**Thank you reviewers. **

**Note: In my story, Pride cannot attack with shadows -it can only see and hear- if the main body -Salim- is not there to coordinate the attack. In my story, all homunculi are not really strong. If I did make them strong, it would destroy the balance of power.**

**FMA and HP will be the big emphasis of the story I believe, and Blue Exorcist will be as well once they are fully introduced into the story.**

**Most likely, I'll have the Ichigo + Homunculi vs. True Cross Order + Majority of Blue Exorcists vs. HP vs. Voldemort's Army**

**I take pairing requests as long as they are not yaoi/yuri. Sorry, too straight to write them and don't feel attracted to any kind of interaction there. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Chapter 3: First Day**

The Hall was packed once more with everyone from First Years to the fifth years with all the different teachers and staffs of Hogwarts. It was the Welcoming Feast and the Sorting Ceremony.

Ichigo sat not too far from where Dumbledore sat but they exchanged glanced with each other often to "communicate" some of the things that they were planning, especially for Harry and his circle of friends. It was by a magic known as the "Eye Talk." It allowed two people, and only two, to exchange short messages no more than 20 words total with each other. Perfect for girls and boys in love but it served other purposes as well. Like how Ichigo and Dumbledore were using to discuss the specifics of the Advanced Dark Arts students, aka ADA.

'I'm sure you are aware, Ichigo, that they are kids,' Dumbledore said with a rather fatherly tone.

'I'm sure you are aware, Dumbledore, that Death does not distinguish child from an adult,' Ichigo replied. Then he quickly followed it with 'At least except me.'

'But you intend to risk the students to high level Dark Arts.'

'Of course I do.'

'...Are you thinking about Forbidden ones?'

'Well-'

'Don't.'

'...Fine, but may I introduce more advanced defense magic against dark arts?'

'Well, it's your return to Hogwarts as the Defense against Dark Arts teacher. It's your call on that. But otherwise, enjoy the feast.'

With that they severed the connection between them and smiled, though no one saw Ichigo's smile behind the mask he wore.

Dumbledore slowly rose up. "Students, if you please..." he began with his husky voice, and the noisy hall fell into a pregnant silence.

"First of all, I welcome you to Hogwarts, school for Magic."

There was a quite cheer that Dumbledore appreciated.

"Second of all, I would like to announce that we have two new teachers. First is Professor Lupin," he said and turned to the said werewolf. The man rose up and gave a slight bow. "Second professor is Ichigo Black, Dark Lord of the Order of Dying Wish."

Suddenly there were mummurs between all students and staffs alike. No wonder, Dumbledore thought. It was only expected. For one, being a Dark Lord was certainly not someone that one could easily approach and recent adventures of Lord Voldemort only few decades ago have left a sharp turn from Dark Arts. But what was truly shocking to everyone was the appearance of Order of Dying Wish.

The Order of Dying Wish was an ancient but open order. Its members tempered with the very properties of life and magic, and throughout history, it had caused many collisions between the mortal and wizarding world, mainly because one vital substance for many of its experiment required human. The Order and its members were at one point barred from the entire world, but they carried out their experiments anyway. As of late, however, they have been readmitted to the wizarding society, for they underwent many reforms lately. Of course no one knew that the one responsible for those changes was the very DA teacher in the Hall.

"Professor Lupin and he will be professors in charge of Standard Dark Arts class and Advanced Dark Arts class, respectively. The Advanced Dark Arts will be a new class for those who have shown themselves to be explicitly advanced in any of their classes. But beware, broken limbs will be a common occurence for Dark Lord Black does not tolerate weak students. Of course first years are not allowed at all to be in the ADA

"But aside from that there is nothing else to be said. Let the Sorting Ceremony commence."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?"<p>

Ichigo had been about to head to his room during the Welcoming Feast when he was approached by few fifth year students in the middle of the Hall, and who began to bombard him with questions. He slowed them down and had been taking questions. He tried his best to answer them, without giving too much away, of course.

But then one of the fifth years asked him to show what kind of Defenses that he, Ichigo, can into this school that is actually effective.

Of course, Ichigo asked again with a polite 'excuse me.'

"All Dark Arts teachers have either defected, suffered a weird tragedy, or killed so far, sir. I would like to know how you are better than them."

Ichigo smirked behind his mask.

"Cocky brat, aren't you?"

The fifth year stood still.

"Sorry. But I won't. It just seems to be too much for a new professor," he replied. "I'm sorry. I won't be doing it. But you will see it soon. After all, you are a fifth-year, no?" With that, he walked away.

Dumbledore watched him leave.

"Just who is he, Professor?" McGonagall asked quietly, but most of the staffs sitting right and left of Dumbledore heard her anyway.

"Do you want the truth?" Dumbledore asked with a frankness that made others a bit nervous.

"Yes, we do."

"Nicholas Flammel is not the oldest man alive. That man is."

* * *

><p>Harry sat quietly during the Welcoming Feast. Something about this new teacher did not seem right. Aside from the fact that it was a DARK LORD...<p>

It was as if -

"Harry!"

The said teenager shook awake and turned to Ron.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I-I was just wondering about the new professor..."

"We all are," Hermione said as she opened one of the new books, assigned to only few of the students. "But this textbook that he brought with him is incredible. Everything is so detailed and thoroughly researched. Look here, it even has information about Dementors that even the ministry doesn't know!"

"You would know that..." Ron muttered.

"... What's the supposed to mean?"

Ron looked flustered. One bad word and half of this year might not be good.

"U-Umm... I -" he turned to Harry, who looked away. "I mean that you are very ... samrt. So you would ... know stuff ... yeah! You would know stuff we don't know!"

Hermione glared daggers into his eyes and felt cold sweat break out.

"Well, whatever," Heromine said as she turned her attention back to the textbook.

"Hermione, what is the textbook called again?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned to the cover.

"'Familiarizing oneself with Dark Arts' by Professor Ichigo Black."

Fred and George came up to Hermione, snatched the book out of her hands, read the cover and put it back into her hands within two seconds.

"Well, if it sounds legit-" Fred said.

"-it is legit," George finished.

Hermione glared at them before she left the halls.

"What's with her?"

"Well, the Dementor attack kind of scared her to death and since then, she's been a bit edgy," Ron replied.

"I nearly died, Ron," Harry added quietly.

"Oh, sorry..."

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat quietly in his office.<p>

"Pride..."

A single eye opened behind him within his shadow.

"Yes, father?"

"How is Envy dealing with the True Cross Order?" he asked, remembering that he had sent the ill-tempered boy (only 67 years old) to Japan.

"He has convinced them that he is neither an ally of Satan nor a demon of sort. However, they have classified him as an 'Unidentified' being," Pride report on his younger brother.

"What else?"

"Someone is trying to score with Lust."

Ichigo didn't move. Pride didn't say anything more until Ichigo laughed out loud.

"I highly doubt -"

"He was successful."

The glass of the desk cracked under pressure of Ichigo's hand.

"She told him that she would see him again tomorrow."

"...Who is the bastard flirting with my daughter?"

* * *

><p>Lust felt a chill run up her spine and she looked about.<p>

"...You do know that Father knows about this, right?"

Lust looked to her own shadow and grimaced. "You told him, Pride?"

"Have to."

"...What did you tell him?"

"I just told him that you met a guy, he flirted with you, and you promised that they would see again."

Lust slapped herself.

"So, who is he?"

"... He's a practitioner of an ancient alchemy. Met him in the Ministry."

"Huh. What was he like?" Pride asked as Lust began to slowly move forward.

"Well, he was quite but he held this strong aura. His eyes were hard, but if you stare deep enough, you can see the gentle waves behind it," she said drearily. "But he has this tough look that I just couldn't ignore."

"Hmm, I thought different."

"About?"

"How woman choose their spouse."

Lust glared at him from the corner of her eyes. "Hey, to a girl like me, position means nothing," she said. Pride (3800 years old roughly) "scoffed" at Lust (3799 years old roughly). "What?"

"How are you going to keep him alive?"

Lust looked a bit sad. "I can't. And you know that. Of course, father can always make him immortal, or at least semi-immortal, but that's if we end up staying together," she said.

Pride chuckled. "What's his name?"

"Scar."

Pride's single eye widened and its pupils dilated. "Scar? As in the Scar that fought against father?"

Suddenly Lust paled as well. "O-Oh god..."

Lust quickly turned around and sure enough, she saw him, hiding in the shadows.

"So that was your relationship with this monster..." Scar said as he looked at Pride. He slowly stepped out of the shadow and looked straight at Lust. "What are you?"

Lust sighed. "I thought I finally found a good man after all these years," she said with a bit of exasperation. She closed her eyes and then when she snapped them back open, there was a determination to kill. "I'm the same as the 'monster' you called my older brother. Now who are you?"

"I am one of the Knights of Purity."

Lust cringed. Knights of Purity were those who were aware of her father's existence as a cursed immortal. They were an ignorant and arrogant bunch; they always claimed to fight for the Light to rid Earth of all evils. Wizards and witches were classified as those of neutrality, but homunculi like Lust and Pride were marked as enemies.

Lust extended her fingers. "I guess you're here to fight."

Scar shook his head. "From what I heard the conversation, it does not seem like you and your brother are not ... what I believed the Dark to be. In fact, I want to learn more about you and your father."

Lust slowly retracted her Ultimate Lance and looked wide-eyed at Scar. 'This guy...' she thought as she straightened herself.

"I may be one of the Knights, but I am not a barbarian who would simple kill what I was told to kill..." he said as he stepped out of the shadow. He slowly extended one hand.

Lust hesitantly took it.

* * *

><p>First DADA Class of the year...<p>

Ichigo stood quietly at the head of the classroom as students began to filter in one by one. Most of them were seventh year students who had already accelerated beyond the usual Defense of Dark Arts, but there were pockets of younger years here and there.

"Welcome class," he began.

"Hello teacher."

"Today is September 1, 1993, eight o' clock in the morning with heavy clouds in the afternoon. No chance of rain through today, but seems like there might be tomorrow," he said. "So how are you guys?"

There were shrugs here and there. Of course no one wanted to be here. It is a _class_ after all, and they are, after all, students.

Ichigo grinned. "Today will be general introduction of the class, its contents, and my syllabus."

He then flicked his finger at the stack of green papers on his desk and by the packet, they flew towards each of the students and landed with a soft flap in front of them.

"I don't expect parent signature, but I do expect you to read the entire damn thing and sign it. This class is not a joke, and never will be a joke. It is highly encouraged that you are fully awake and prepared for any kind of attacks on your body which will most liekly be meant for harm. From time to time, you will be faced with deadly spells that you may or may not know. You will come across deadly creatures and I will not be there to help you. Treat this as a small adventure into a real battlefield. If you do, you might just pass. Oh and by the way, I only give A's or B's just to make sure that you don't have to worry about grades."

There was a sigh in the class.

"That does not go to those who slack around and use their friends as shields."

There were chuckles.

Harry raised his hand.

Ichigo pointed at him. "Yes, Potter."

"When will be assigned homeworks?"

"Never."

The students stirred.

"This class is purely based on spars between students. Finals will be spars. Please that note of that. And by the way, you twin Weasleys..."

"Yes sir!" they said.

"Don't mess around in here. It won't be funny."

'Damn, I am talking a lot!' Ichigo thought.

"Anyways, the first thing is first. Open your syllabus packets."

* * *

><p>Ichigo watched them leave his class. When the last of them left, he used his fingers to casta magic to shut the doors to his class and turned around.<p>

"So, Ms. Granger. What exactly are you doing with a time-turner?"


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble with Dementors, again

**Chapter 4: Trouble with the Dementors, again.**

**In this chapter, Sansha (Wrath of 2003 anime) and Wrath (2009 anime, or the original manga) will be introduced.**

**Readers: this is FMA-heavy story for the first few chapters. **

**Readers: I know the last chapter was bad... Forgive me. But I needed a sort of transition.**

A small kid with prosthetic metal arm and leg and a tall man with two sets of dual swords walked right into True Cross Order's front gate.

And it took no less than perhaps twenty seconds for the entire able-bodied exorcists to come to greet them at gun and sword point.

The two Wraths -both a quarter of Ichigo's original Wrath- sighed. "Oi, do you think they'll last long if I go full out?"

The older of the two looked down.

"Oi, Bradley, say something will ya?"

"Sansha Curtis, you will not attack these exorcists randomly just because they pointed a gun or two at us," Bradley said.

Sansha shrugged as he shook his greenish black mane. Sansha was as brave as he was young.

"So? I'll just take a few lashes to the thighs."

Bradley sighed.

"Who are you?" one of them who seemed to be the leader of the exorcist asked.

The two turned to look at the man.

"Is that him?" Sansha asked.

Bradley quickly lifted his eye patch and put it down, too quick for anyone to see what was underneath it.

"It is."

Father Fujimoto, True Cross Order's strongest and the only Paladin in the area, quickly took out his weapon of choice from the bag he had over his shoulder, a machine gun made specifically to fit his needs.

"Who are you?" Fujimoto asked.

"...We are. I assume that you met Envy?"

"Envy? You mean the brat who claims that he speaks for some random guy?"

"That random guy is our father, asshole," Sansha growled.

"...What is it that you want?"

"Father requested that we, the Wrath of Immortal, inspect you, the only human being strong enough, mentally and physically, to withstand Dark Arts and Gehenna's influence," Bradley said politely and concisively.

"...How?"

"We already did."

"You mean the flicker with that eyepatch of yours?"

Sansha grinned. "You're quick."

Fujimoto lowered his machine gun. "Then why don't you leave already?"

"Naw. We're also here to pick up Envy."

* * *

><p>Back in Hogwarts...<p>

Hermoine never liked sneaking around. It was dishonest, unruly, and sometimes, dangerous. However, her connection with Ron and Harry always drove her into trouble. At first it was the Sorcerer's Stone and then the Chamber of Secrets. She can't deny the feeling that they give her; the rush of adrenaline and priceless adventures were just too good to deny. But her own sneaking involved studying. Of course, this had some issues. First, her sneaking involved the time turner, a powerful artifact capable to turning time backward for the one who wears it around his or her neck. Second, being caught by the past-self of Professor Black was probably the worst thing she could get herself into.

"So, what are you doing with a time-turner, Hermoine?" he asked her.

She slowly stepped out from her hiding spot and gave Professor a deep bow.

"I-I was just trying to learn more, but my hand slipped and the time turner brought me here, just when your class ended.

"Oh, is that so?" Ichigo muttered. He had hoped that she'd come to tell him something important, but it obviously wasn't. But on the other hand, using time turner to study wasn't such a bad idea too. "Then go along, Ms. Granger. There's nothing for you here."

She fidgetted and didn't leave, much to Ichigo's irk.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Umm... My past-self is right outside the door," she said before hiding herself back just as the door opened on the other side.

Ichigo turned around and raised an eyebrow -still behind the mask- as he watched three children stumble upon each other entering his room.

"What is it that you want?" he asked with a tone of exasperation that he had meant to put in.

Ron was the first to get up. "We - Uh ... well..."

"We would like your help, sir," Hermoine began.

Ichigo sat down and gestured for them to come to front of the class and explain. "Explain."

* * *

><p>Once they were gone, future Hermoine walked out and let out a sigh of relief.<p>

"I thought I was a goner when Harry walked by..." she said.

"Shouldn't you know what happened? You were just here."

She glared at him. "I was explaining as you had instructed me, sir."

He nodded. "Granted. At any rate, I doubt anyone is around my classroom at this time. So shoo along. And don't get caught."

She nodded, gave a small bow, and left the classroom. He scoffed at her antics, which reminded him of his own when he had invaded Las Noches in a different reality. "Better start working again," he sighed before grabbing a pen, casting a spell, and began on his new textbook, _Curses for Beginners_.

* * *

><p>Ichigo groaned as he felt another wave of pain, which was no doubt caused by the First Curse.<p>

"Dammit..." he hissed angrily and unleashed enough reiatsu- though in this world, it had been converted to raw power that was different from reiatsu- to make himself glow with black light.

This occurred in the middle of the staff meeting after the staffs of Hogwarts as well as the students were notified of Sirius Black's escape.

The teachers shot out of their seats, except Dumbledore, and drew out their wands.

"W-What is happening?" McGonagall asked in a hurry.

"Nothing ... Just a *ACCK!* curse ... acting up again..."

Dumbledore sat silently. "This must be a powerful curse."

Ichigo smirked as the mask on his face began to disintegrate, unable to withstand the high levels of raw power that he was emitting. Tips of his clothes were also disintegrating, drying away before falling off like brown leaf scraps.

The teachers watched in anticipation -of wanting to see what was behind that mask- but were met by a horror.

All students of magic learns of curses, whether it is my nature, people, or magic. Old teachers, like McGonagall, often saw curses inflicted upon other persons.

But what they saw horrified them.

Ichigo was covered with extensive tattoos of simple elegant design like the extensive blood veins but with words noone could interpret. But to the staffs present, it felt as if this man was dangerous the moment his mask came off. It was like a suffocating presence that grabbed their throat for a second, before whispering curses into their ears and left them alone.

Ichigo watched them with nonchalant expression.

"W-What are those?" Flitwich asked.

"Curses. Or the visual part of them," he replied quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What kind of curses?"

"Curses of Angels," he replied with a sad devilish smile that froze the heart of the sun. Cold sweat broke out amongst the teachers and they could not help but notice that it was as if the curse markings were staring at them, like how a lion stares at a helpless gazelle before the final bite to the throat. "Ones given to me for my ... mistakes."

"Mistakes?" Dumbledore asked. Despite being in close relationship with Ichigo, the headmaster only knew three or four times the quantity of what the other teachers knew about Ichigo, which was -in numerical terms- less than 100 facts.

Ichigo glared daggers at Dumbledore. "Don't try to prob me."

"I will not," Dumbledore reassured him after a while.

Ichigo smiled, still sad and filled with suffering. "Good. Let's continue this meeting shall we?" he said, gesturing for the teachers to sit down.

Behind their shadows, Pride watched his father deal with the mortals.

* * *

><p>"I seriously do not understand why Father puts up with the mortals to watch over Harry Potter. The kid is not even strong enough to play with any of us!"<p>

Envy, Pride, Greed, Sloth, Gluttony, and Lust looked at Sansha, the youngest and the most hot-headed of the Seven Half-Sins.

Pride answered it for the rest of the older siblings.

"Father is a quiet man, Sansha. He always has been," he said as a young boy came out from the shadows. This was Salim, the guardian of the Immortal's Layer. "He does not want to make a huge impact in the history of the world."

"But he slept with Cleo," Lust replied.

"And dualed with Napolean," Greed muttered.

"And gave me Hitler to eat..." Gluttony muttered.

Pride comic-sweated. "You know what I mean. Besides, no one is going to find out that the body of Hitler they found in the underground cellar was a fake one. Especially after all these years!"

* * *

><p>Few months have passed since his incident at the staff meeting. Thankfully all of the staffs have been quiet about it. Dumbledore was still persistent about learning more about Ichigo, which was actually pain in the ass for the much older man. Today was different though. Dumbledore had asked him to watch over Harry and his friends, for he feared that Sirius was near and Harry was sure to go after him.<p>

Whatever the reason.

_You expect me to defend the twerp?_

_Of course. He is one of your students, no? Or should I say a candidate-_

_Of course he is. He's pretty strong. But him being a student does not exempt him from danger. _

_...Black..._

_What?_

_I know that you wish to not interfere with the flow of time, for you have told me that you yourself is not of this time._

_So?_

_Harry will help you shape the world, with or without you, towards the way that you want this world to become. I'm only asking that you help him so that he has less hardship._

_...Fine. But I want something in compensation._

_I was expecting the Immortal to be benevolent..._

_Shut up,_ Ichigo said playfully.

And Dumbledore had been right. The idiot of a wizard went after Sirius.

They were now beneath the tree, but he didn't mind. He knew that Harry, his gang, and the teachers would come out just fine.

Unfortunately, he didn't expect the full moon tonight, and just as Lupin saw the moon and freeze, Ichigo knew there would be trouble.

* * *

><p>"Get back here, Potter!" Snape shouted as Harry ran after Sirius and Werewolf Lupin.<p>

'Dammit, dammit, dammit!' Harry thought as he ran as fast as his trembling legs could muster. 'I am not letting Sirius die here!'

Then he came to a halt, as he watched Lupin lift Sirius high up into the air and smash him against the rock.

Harry, somewhat shocked by all of the following, stared at the ground for something to throw instead of using his wand. He found a rock, and he threw it at Lupin.

The jagged rock flew, spinning multiple times in midair by Harry's unstable throw, and struck Lupin's temple.

The angry werewolf turned to Harry and roared.

While all this happened, Ichigo watched from a far distance, wanting to interfere but at the same time, wanting to watch the episode unfold without his intervention. That had been his move so far, but when Lupin began to approach Harry with his claws raised, that was out of the line.

He pulled out his dagger out and pointed it at Lupin. "Stupefy!" he mutered.

A bright black light shot forth from Ichigo's dagger and struck Lupin squarely in the chest, the werewolf was not shot backward, as most humans would have, but instead it just merely flinched before it settled back down and fell unconscious.

Ichigo withdrew the dagger and decided to appear before the group.

* * *

><p>Harry ran after Sirius, who was limpingh is way over to the lake for no reason. Perhaps his vision or sense of direction had been distorted.<p>

But nevertheless, the thought did neither to hinder nor help Harry in his running. Only his feet did.

He made it to Sirius's side and he frantically began to check for pulses, warmth and the breathing. "Sirius!" he shouted multiple times, but he stopped when he saw the lake water begin to freeze. And then with a loud thud, the lake completely froze over. Suddenly, Siriu's's eyes opened, and he began to scream.

Harry looked up, and there he saw scores of Dementors coming down upon him and Sirius.

One began to dive down for a bite.

"Bloody hell..." he muttered.

He drew out his wand to cast a Patronus Charm, but not before the first had managed to suck some happiness out of Sirius.

"Expecto -"

His vision suddenly darkened as a gloved hand covered his eyes.

"W-wha-"

"It's me, Harry."

Harry swatted the hand away and saw Professor Black... without his usual mask. In the place of the slit-eyed mask, this mask had teeth and two red strips.

And he saw a very, very scary looking eye.

Black sclera.

And gold iris.

"Stay down and close your eyes, Harry. This ..." he muttered as he looked at the hesitating Dementors. "Will not be a happy scene. Especially for those with weak stomach."


	5. Chapter 5: New Fight

**Chapter 5: New Fight **

**Still taking pair requests... (No one gave me one yet XD)**

Harry gawked at the terrifying look that his teacher was giving off with that mask of his. It had teeth that looked like a demon's, or as close to what one would call a set of demon's teeth, with their sharp but rough-looking edges. The red strips on it remained him of tears.

And it seemed to Harry that the Dementors were equally scared and surprised by the sudden appearance of the professor.

**_"You should not be here, Dementors..."_**

Harry felt a cold shiver run up and down his fragile spine.

**_"You are all attacking my student. My home..."_**

The voice was so distorted that it resembled nothing like the original.

**_"Close your eyes, Harry,"_** Ichigo said one last time before he pulled out his dagger and then a very long black katana.

Harry did so, more out of reflex than compliance.

Ichigo then roared like a beast, and his call for blood was heard four miles out.

* * *

><p>Harry flinched when he heard the dying whine of the Dementors. It was like horse's shriek, piercing through the skull of all those who hear it. He couldn't stand that high-pitch of it.<p>

There was fire somewhere around him. It burned one of the Dementors.

And he felt like grabbing his head and banging it against the wall to distract him from the shrieks.

Then he felt one of them brush by him...

And he heard the shriek so close to him, followed by a splatter of something ... cold.

Harry's eyes opened when the shrieks and the whines died off.

For a moment, he refused to believe what he was looking at.

There were Dementors lying on the ground and floating in the water. There were bloods splattered all over him and Sirius. There were mutilated body parts of the ghasts.

His hands began to shake on their own, despite their owner's want to keep them completely still.

"P-Professor?" he called to the man who stood in the middle of the pond with the black water up to his knees. He was covered in blood as well. Black blood of the evil creatures that he slew. Despite Harry's contempt for the creatures, he suddenly felt sorry for the dead beings. As far as he could tell, they were so weak against him. So weak against the blades that tore that apart... Then he saw the blood and the clothes around the teeth of the mask, and it was then that Harry realized something else.

The Professor didn't just kill the Dementors; the professor had _eaten_ some of them.

"Professor?" he called out even more nervously than before. "W-What did you do?"

The man turned to him and Harry felt like pissing in his pants.

The mask was representative of Death himself. It carried such intimidation, such power, that it was impossible for Harry to move. And the blood and the tears only made it worse for Harry.

**_"I got rid of the last of the Dementors. I never ... liked the bunch."_**

Harry gulped. That was ... violent.

Then Ichigo sighed and walked out of the water. "Well, let's take Sirius back, shall we?"

Immediately, Harry grew pale and tried to speak something in Sirius's defense, only to receive a chuckle from Sirius and a full out laughter.

"Oh, uncle... Thank you again," Sirius mumbled, having woke up only few moments ago. "Let me guess, you're here to make sure your investment stays ... healthy."

Ichigo grinned -Harry knew he was just grinning- before he bowed to laying Sirius before he straightened his back and coughing a bit into his fisted hand.**_ "Of course. You are both my investments... to keep this world a better place. Of course, I am not convinced that it is there yet. After all, I have not invested enough into the world,"_ **he replied.

Ichigo chuckled again before he picked up Sirius and Harry, who tried to get Ichigo to put him down. But the arm that held him was made out of iron.

"Hold on," Sirius whispered to Harry, who looked at his godfather with confused eyes.

**_"Ascendio!"_** Ichigo laughed and he shot up like a rocket into the night sky.

Harry almost puked, had he not grabbed his mouth and kept it shut. His eyes flew open, despite the heavy current of air batting against him, as he realized that with one single spell, or a burst of it, was sending him, Professor Black, and Sirius literally into the sky. Like thousands of feet into sky.

"T-This is crazy~!"

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't exactly remember what happened afterward.<p>

When he found himself on solid ground once more, he was laying down on the green grass lit up by the sun's bright and warming rays, surrounded by friends and family -if you can call Sirius family; he's more like an uncle.

Anyway, the entire school was around them now, asking questions and watching with multiple emotions.

"Bloody hell, Harry. Whose Ascendio was that?"

Harry blinked at Ron's question but managed to point at Professor Black who was scolding Sirius, like how an exasperated but calm father would to his son.

_**"Do you know how much asset I wasted?"** _Ichigo began, much to Harry's surprise. **_"You better be thankful that the Ministry managed to keep you safe in Azkaban, and you know that the prison was for your own good! Why the hell did you break out?"_**

"...I was tired of all the smelly and rotten-"

**_"Oh and that gives you the authority to break out of there?"_**

Sirius shook his head nervously. "Sorry..." he replied on his knees. He had been on his knees the whole time, but it looked worse now.

Ichigo sighed. **_"Get up. We still have things to accomplish before I pull you out of Azkaban-."_**

"You mean he was in there even though the Ministry knew that he was innocent!" Hermoine asked.

Ichigo turned around and nodded. **_"I'm the one who put him in there. For his own good."_**

Sirius grumbled but a quick glare from Ichigo shut him up. "Stop acting so spoiled just because I'm here."

"Fine..." Then Sirius straightened his back.

**_"Do you still have the philosopher's stone I gave you?_**" Sirius nodded. **_"Give."_**

Sirius stuck his tongue out and popped out a red shard. It gleamed like ruby under the sunlight, but to all wizards, they saw a black aura that surrounded the stone. Ichigo took it, wiped it, and shoved it into his pocket. **_"Pride will take you to our new hideout,"_ **Ichigo said.

"Who's Pride?" Snape asked calmly.

Ichigo glanced at Snape before a huge eye opened up beneath everyone. Girls and guys alike screamed as they scampered off of it, but no visible damage was done to it when people stepped on it. "Yes, father?"

**_"Show Sirius to our new hideout."_**

"Yes, father..." Then Sirius began to sink into the shadow cast by his own body, but several of the teachers drew out their wands to stop Sirius from slipping through their grasps. Ichigo noticed their action -it was obvious to everyone- so he stopped the teleport.

**_"What are you doing?"_** he hissed with much venom he could muster. All of the staffs who rose to resist flinched when they heard his distorted voice. It was then that Ichigo realized that his mask was scaring everyone.

**_Of course they would be scared. Hollows, as far as I could remember always scared people with their hideous looks. My mask is no different. But why did it suddenly come out like that? I still had my other mask, the one that I usually wear. Or at least, its clone... Did my anger over the entire episode change it into its current form? Perhaps. But improbable..._**

The train of thought stopped when Dumbledore pushed his way through the crowd and came up to Ichigo, ignoring the eye beneath him.

"Professor ... Black. I must ask where you are taking Sirius Black."

"First to my hideout," Ichigo replied. "Then to the ministry to get the fake charges on him cleared." As he spoke, his mask began to disintegrate to its original, bland two-slit mask. The change made many of the students uncomfortable as well as the staff. It was a reaction he was used to. After all, he had lived four thousand years and during that time a lot of people had shown him different reactions to things he can do.

Dumbledore looked at him in the eyes. "Is there any way that I can be certain of that?"

Ichigo grinned as he held up a rat he caught not too long ago.

"Scabbers!" Ron cried but held himself back. "OOh, I mean Wormtail..."

"Wormtail?" Dumbledore asked, a bit surprised to hear the name.

Ichigo pointed his dagger to the rat and whispered. "Better get out of that form... Or I'll slit your belly..."

Immediately, the rat began to change and Ichigo now held a fully grown man.

"I suggest that you tell the student body to leave the area, Professor," Harry said.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Students, back to the castle..." she ordered as she ushered them away, even as they murmured away rumors.

Ichigo hadn't considered how the rumors would affect him and his family but he did now, and he wanted to smash his head. The Curse of Immortality was all good and whatnot, but it had a significant side effect: it neatly froze aging of a person, and that person no longer grew from that point on. The hormone levels from his teenage/hollow hood remained same, and they were responsible for many actions that Ichigo still regretted.

Like how he made the Black family...

And now, he had made his presence -the presence he worked so hard to constantly keep under- known.

Four thousand years of work.

Gone.

"AARRGGHH!" he growled before he smashed his face into the ground.

Everyone still remaining reeled a bit from the pressure impact.

He raised his head out of the ground and sighed.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." he began to murmur away.

* * *

><p>The school year was over.<p>

Most of the students went home, but there were those who remained behind.

Like the staffs.

Actually, only McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape remained to talk excessively with Ichigo on new forms of magic that can be introduced to their society.

Ichigo introduced few of them, from the True Cross Order, and the headmaster had been ... eccentric about it.

Dumbledore, despite his age, was a very active man. He may seem grandfatherly and act grandfatherly but he was, underneath all the wrinkles and the knowledge of a century, a very honest boy who wanted to know more. Of course, the new form of magic had been enough to occupy him for another month or so.

"-Isn't enough for this new brewing, Hagrid. Would you go and buy me some more?" Dumbledore said as he handed the big man a very long list of items to buy. "Everything will be on me, of course."

"Of course," Hagrid muttered quietly. He was shocked at the long list. The parchment upon which they were written upon was as nearly as long as Dumbledore' own beard and wide his Hagrid's own hand. This, of course, meant a long weekend for Hagrid.

The bully man went out of the potion room, passing by a confused Harry, muttering greetings.

Harry and Hermoine walked into the room. "What is it, sir?" she asked Snape and Dumbledore. She was actually dragging Harry with her and Ron had somehow managed to get away, leaving Harry alone to face the academic nightmares.

"Ah, Ms. Granger. I actually invited you here to try some of these new brews," Dumbledore said as he handed Hermoine few parchments of paper copied from a book. "I only have so much hand, even with Snape helping me. Other staffs are .. unwilling, so I was hoping you would -"

"Of course, I would sir!" she said, almost shouted. She held a gleam of curiosity and wonder in her eyes as she looked over the parchments. Harry on the other hand paled as he imagined what kind of errands she would now force him to run.

"Harry-"

Shit.

* * *

><p>A lot of things happened since, and all things went smoothly.<p>

A bit too smoothly.

There was no danger, no Death Eaters attempting to kill people.

No nothing.

To Ichigo, who had considerable patience due to his immortality -he learned to wait- it was normal, but it still bugged him. The Tri Wizard Tournament had begun and people from all over the world, most of them wizards of course, were coming to Hogwarts to see this fantastic event. Harry had been, however, nominated to be a fourth candidate, which made "few" eyebrows lift up in confusion. After all, Tri meant three, not four.

Ichigo let things go as they were, ignoring the pleas from both Dumbledore to do something and from Harry, who tried many methods to get Ichigo to do something -'Anything!' he had once shouted- but it was no use.

He could not let himself deterred by those trivial things. He had seen a lot of Tri Wizard Tournament, and this was no different. True, it was the only Tournament with Harry Potter in it as the fourth champion, but it was still trivial.

What had not been trivial to Ichigo was the fact that he was sensing heavy concentration of demons -full-out real demons from hell possessing the bodies of the dead, the sick, and the weak- prowling around the school.

And they all bore the scent of one he had defeated quite some time ago...

* * *

><p>-W-<p>

* * *

><p>The London Branch of True Cross Order was in a dire situation. Their headquarter was located deep within the city, but underground where normal people would not come across them.<p>

Which, at the moment, proved to be a mistake on the Order's part.

The Order was being sieged from all sides; from North, giant goblins were attacking with their decay, from south the ghouls, from east the hell dogs, and from the west cat-headed men with hooves.

"Shit, we won't be able hold out much longer," the branch leader Carlos Siegmund spoke calmly into the only surviving phoneline, directed directly to the Vatican. "We need reinforcement, and a lot of them."

"Captain!" his secretary shouted as he broke into the room. "The West gate fell!"

Carlos closed his auburn eyes and prayed to God. The prayer was quick but decisive. He went over to his closet and opened it, revealing two custom-made Bushmaster ACRs, gifts from his exorcist cousin in America shipped to him with special permission.

He took them out with some magazines.

"May the Lord protect us..."

* * *

><p>Pride appeared out of nowhere right after Ichigo had finished his last class of the day.<p>

"Father, I have a news."

"What is it?"

"The London Branch of True Cross Order is under siege from demons..."

Ichigo flinched. "Isn't Greed nearby?"

"Yes, I've informed him of it, but he refuses to act. He says that he'll fight if and only if you order him to." Then Pride awaited his father's orders.

"...Tell him to help them, but also tell him to not get involved too much," Ichigo replied after a consideration before he went up to his office.

Pride disappeared.

Ichigo sighed and walked into his office. Only to pop back out when he noticed that the demon concentration was steadily rising ... and heading towards Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>A figure dressed in black cloak watched the Hogwarts school from the mountain ranges. He had moderately long hair for a man and had a single tear mark on his left cheek (a lot like Ulquiorra). His green eyes scoured the territory surrounding it and they narrowed in satisfaction as he watched his demon minions slowly close up on the school.<p>

He was Vadacruz, a demon under the command of Duke Aim, a very strong demon.

Vadacruz still remembered that day, when the entire demon legion that had come to destroy cities were driven back by a single long, black-haired man. He had suffered such humiliation but he was defeated by his weaker allies. He could not let it go. Never. He had decided long ago that he would kill him, even if Satan himself was to become angry that his target to possess had been destroyed.

Commanding fourteen brigades, he had come to this school, where his demons have reported where the man in question now stayed.

"He is here..." he hissed, but to the demons below, it was like a dynamite going off. "The one who crossed the territory and lived. Kill him!"

* * *

><p>Wizards at the gate were caught by surprise as a huge dog-like monster jumped up upon them. They did not even have the chance to draw their wands to defend themselves as their body was ripped apart.<p>

"Destroy this place!" it shouted to its brethren behind it.

But just as it turned back towards the school's stone bridge, he was destroyed like a lump of pig flesh against a artillery fire.

Everyone stopped for a second as Ichigo came forth without his mask, dressed only in plain black shihakusho. Though it was the only one in existence, Ichigo liked how it fit to him like a second skin. Then he glared at them.

"It's him... The Immortal..." one of the demons muttered. "The one who humiliated Our Duke..."

"Let's kill him!" another growled.

Ichigo watched them deliberate and while they planned on killing him, his head only spun in panic. Or semi-panic. 'Shit! All of the students are still here!' he thought as he reached out to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore instantly responded.

'Evacuate the school. We got demons by thousands!' Ichigo mentally shouted, but Dumbledore, through their magic, heard it.

Then he turned his full attention to the demons as all of the students and staffs began to evacuate from the building via secret tunnels.

It was only when no one was watching him that he pulled out Zangetsu.

It was rusted, like the one within his inner world, but it still held a majestic authority in it. Like the authority of a forgotten but ever present protector.

**_"Getsuga..." _**he muttered as his hollow mask, complete with the horn, began to form, covering his handsome yet ugly tattooed face and long black hair.

* * *

><p>-w-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that was a longer chapter than usual, no? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I actually had some trouble writing it, but it was worth it. <strong>

**Suggestion? Likes? Hates? Flames? **

**Review them.**


	6. Chapter 6: Demon Subordination

**Before I start the chapter, I thank all of you who reviewed the story. It really encourages me. And for those who sent me your pair requests, please know that they are taken into consideration.**

**Chapter 6: Demon Subordination**

**"Tensho!"** he roared and unleashed a Menos sized wave of raw power yet to defined in physics. The attack roared on its own as it swept through hundreds of demons before dissipating into thin air after running out of power.

The torrent of unfathomable attack left hundreds of demons dead, whether they came here personally to fight or had possessed a body. Few demons who managed to dodge the attack groaned and squealed constantly in pain, for just being near the attack had left them a body covered in burns. They had left hell to create hell on earth, but it seemed like that Hell didn't want to let them go.

Ichigo looked over the dead and the dying and felt a pity. From the sudden adrenaline rush, he had unleashed a significant portion of his power -but it was no where near 1% of his total power- to fight. It had been long since he met an army to take him on. As a result, he had no one to fight anymore.

* * *

><p>To those who did not understand Japanese, it might have sounded like hissing, especially because of Ichigo's hollowed voice.<p>

It would've sounded sinister.

Bloody sinister, especially after the black attack that made that night's sky look bright.

And that is exactly what most of the students running out of the school felt against Ichigo. They saw him go towards the main gate where the attack was already underway, and several of the staffs, despite their uncomfortable feelings towards Ichigo followed to help.

But they found out that they weren't needed. They saw their fellow wizards dead, and they hurried away from the place, leaving Ichigo to face the army of still incoming demons.

Harry, however, saw the teachers return and grabbed one of them by the robe. "Why aren't you helping him?" he asked and he just noticed that it was Professor McGonagall.

She hesitated but placed a hand on his shoulder. "He doesn't need our help, Mr. Potter..." she replied before leaving to take care of the other students.

Harry, on the other hand, did not believe so.

_'He ... is a cursed man, Harry. His words may not be, but his actions are.' Sirius told him as he cleaned the house. Harry helped with the cleaning, but he was more into what Sirius was talking about: the mysterious and powerful Professor Black. "He's my uncle.. Or that is as close as I can get it. You see, he is the founder of our family line, Harry. Now before you get confused, let me tell you two things: the man is a immortal and a very protective man. He will go lengths to protect someone or some place that he holds close to his heart."_

Remembering those words only made Harry want to go and help his "uncle," but he knew that he would only be a liability.

Still...

* * *

><p>Ichigo scowled as a demon took a shot at him with its fire breath and burned his left arm.<p>

The rest of the demons, seeing a weakness, lunged at Ichigo, but he batted them away with a series of Getsuga Tensho's. It wasn't easy, especially when they managed to take a bite out of him.

It was then that Vadacruz showed himself in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo knew b the first impression that this was the leader of this idiotic group of demons.

"I am Vadacruz, a servant of Duke Aim, a greater demon..." he said as he took out two pistols. "Die, enemy of the demonkind!"

Ichigo used series of shunpo's -though they weren't called shunpo anymore; such things died with the reality he destroyed- to dodge the incoming torrent of bullets. 'This is ridiculous,' he thought as he closed in, catching everyone by surprise. 'This is too easy..' With that thought, he loped off the demon's head from the rest of its body, and watched as the body and the head disintegrate, leaving behind a _kuruk_, the true form of a soul. Then he looked up, glaring at the rest of the demon army, and they dispersed quiet easily, only few staying behind to either admire the skill that Ichigo boasted, but at the risk of losing their life.

Ichigo picked up the kuruk. It was a ball of glowing fire. Seeing it only managed to bring up the memories of hollows and shinigamis, who were the false form of a soul; like a shell that the kuruk managed to gather up to protect itself.

Ichigo sighed as he opened a portal to the Territory.

A smallish gate opened, complete with medieval wooden door, and a small angel, complete with draping robes and a pair of white, pure wings, came out to greet him. Without talking, Ichigo extended the black kuruk.

The angel gave him a slight bow before taking it. "Your service is appreciated as always, Ichigo. Finally, God can help this one..."

The man only scowled despite feeling elated a bit. "Yeah, yeah..." he muttered. "Go along and have him purified..."

The angel gave him a bow again and the portal closed.

Then he turned to the demons still looking at him in the abandoned field in front of Hogwarts. Until they were taken care of, students could not be allowed back into the school; a middle low-tier demon was equivalent to a Auror-level wizard, and these demons ranged from the lowest of the low to the more higher tier.

**"What are you all still doing around here?"**

The strongest looking of them looked about before stepping forward. It was a Great Serpent, a category of demons known for their resemblance to terrestrial snakes, aside from their three set of scaled wings. "We admire your strength and courage, Immortal. We wish to serve you..."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"We demons are creatures created by the devils, those who abandoned God's side for their own corrupt sins. We were once souls that were humans, or animals, that ended up in hell. We were made from the sins that the humans made. As such, we are incomplete and continuously seek something to fill us..."

'Like a hollow.' a corner of Ichigo's subconscious commented, but it was ignored.

"You, on the other hand, is a devil yourself. You've crossed the territory, almost knowingly, and faced the premordial guardians, the Firsts, who protected it. But now, you work for the Light in stopping the devils conquest of the world. When we -at least, I- look at you, you are what we aspire to be: someone that works for the good even though we were born from the darkness," the demon continued. "You may read my mind and do whatever... Please accept us as your servants.." the demon said as it bent its long body, showing submission.

'... Did a demon just ask to become my servant?'

The rest of the demons still there slowly made their way towards Ichigo and went on their knees. Ichigo dissipated his mask and stared at them.

Then he scowled.

* * *

><p>-W-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ten minutes later...<strong>

Harry and his gang waited just beyond the front gate with their wands out as the battle raged on outside. The gate was closed and a lot of the teachers were still there to protect that school grounds as well as older students who wanted to fight to protect Hogwarts. Younger students had all been sent away by any method possible. Already few staff had fallen to the demons who had managed to sneak into the school ground from the cliffsides. It hadn't been easy to get rid of them, but they were taken care of.

Hermoine was perhaps the most calm person, aside from McGonagall and Dumbledore. She was reading up on some of the books that Professor Black had in his office regarding demons and their weaknesses. It was proving to be a really good advantage, as it had proven when she used the knowledge in those books to take down a hell hound by herself.

"The sound of battle has stopped..." Dumbledore said quietly but everyone heard him anyway. "We shall now wait for the winner..."

There was no sound.

No sound.

No sound.

No sound.

Then a thump.

Half of those ready to fight jumped in surprise, then prepared themselves.

The huge metal door slowly creaked open.

And Ichigo stepped in.

"Oh, you won," Ron said.

Everyone looked at him. 'Of course, Mr. Obvious...'

Then Ichigo flung the door wide open, and the crowd gasped at the company of demons behind him.

"Everyone, say hi to Hogwart's staff."

There was an intense silence.

Then the Great Serpent, about twenty meters in length and two foot thick (diameter), slithered up to the front and gave a bow. "The Name's Cass. A pleasure..." it said.

* * *

><p>-W-<p>

* * *

><p>When Ichigo had cut off Vadacruz's head, Greed was destroying the demon legion attacking the London Branch.<p>

Of the four tunnels leading to the fortified, subterranean city, two had been breached, but Greed was quickly managing the demons in the West tunnel with his armed gang.

"This is better than COD!" one of his gang shouted as he fired indiscriminately at the horde of demons occupying the hundred foot high tunnel. The rest of the gang seemed to agree, especially because they had been told they were doing something good. and it required bullets.

Greed was also having fun as well.

This was his first time meeting the demon army, and they were stronger than humans. He could fight to his content without having to worry -especially because they were as much freak as his was. But had he said the last part outloud, his father surely would have scolded him.

He didn't even have half of his Ultimate Shield active, yet he was ripping through them.

He swung his clawed black right at a giant, three-headed bull-like demon and severed two of its head. The remaining head wailed in pain and bellowed in rage. "Brothers!" it shouted as the severed heads died off.

"Don't worry," Greed said as he drew his left hand back. "You'll be following them soon..."

* * *

><p>"T-The West Gate! It's cleared!"<p>

Carlos fell on his knees when lookout shouted out for all to hear. But he was damn sure that there were more of them when he first came. 'No matter...' he thought as he tried to stand up, but the nervousness of an actual frontal demon assault had made them tremble, wobble, and immobile. 'So much for my title...'

"Something's coming!"

Ten or fifteen or so exorcists still at the Western Gate quickly got ready to fight again. 'I thought this was too early for an end!' Carlos shouted mentally as he reloaded his ACRs.

The tunnel upon which they stared into was dark as the night itself; the now gone demon army had made sure they came by the approach of darkness.

But within it, two red lights lit up and continued to approach.

"Damn it, are we finally done?"

The exorcists somewhat eased when they heard a normal human voice.

Then they saw a nightmare.

"Shoot to-"

"Pride!"

"-Kill!"

Suddenly a huge wall of shadow shot out of the ground and stopped all of the bullets.

The exorcists stared in horror. This was it. This was their end. Two high tier demons.

"Dammit, I'm here to save your asses, and you shoot me?" Greed growled angrily as he stepped out into the light. "The name's Yao, exorcists. I'm a homunculus, not a fucking demon."

* * *

><p>Exactly four hours later...<p>

Greed, without his Ultimate Shield, stood in front of his well armed and well armored gang within the West Tunnel. They had in the end helped the exorcists from losing the city to the demons, but unlike the exorcists, the gangsters were in a happy mood.

Greed grinned as his gang laughed and grinned at each other. There were some wounded, some severely injured, but they were doing alright. 'Gangsters are people too,' he thought as he surveyed their expressions. 'They are just a bit more violent of them. They seek a leader to lead them, to shelter them ... to help them. They grew up doing all kinds of bad things just to survive. At least many of them did. But this here, this fight, helped them realize that they were doing something good, even though it involves guns. They were fighting for something; to save people's lives.'

Then with a wicked grin and sighed. This was his family.

The sigh drew everyone's attention to him. He let the grin fall down and let it be replaced by a scowl, much like his father's.

Then abruptly, he smiled. "We're partying tonight!"

* * *

><p>The gangsters were partying within the London Branch of the True Cross Order, but the branch chief had allowed them to do so. Unfortunately, they did not have liquor. But all was well.<p>

Greed, on the other hand, sat across a table from Carlos and few other exorcists. The sound of other exoricsts and gangsters partying with each other, making merry and all that, played in the background, but they did not celebrate. To them, this was a serious meeting between representatives of two different forces.

"I'm only here because my Father ordered that I help you," Greed said. "He wants to keep a close tie with your Order. I believe he sent an envoy to the HQ of your order, I think."

Carlos nodded slightly.

Then one of the exorcists, a girl around 18, burst into the room with a faxed out paper in her hands. She rushed over to Carlos and handed it to him with her two hands. Carlos took it gently and slowly read it.

Greed, however, was focused on the girl rather than what the paper might say. She was just gorgeous! She stood somewhere around 5'6" to 5'7". Her plum bosum was held tightly behind the black uniform, and her long hair draped naturally over her shoulders and her back.

She caught him oogling at her and she gave him a glance.

Her red eyes-

Red eyes.

Big red eyes.

Greed scowled a bit, and the girl flinched. She gave the others a quick bow before she hurried outside.

"The paper here from Vatican confirms it," Carlos said in a tone of relief. He stood up and extended a hand toward Greed. "Thank you for your effort, Mr. Greed."

Greed took it. "Call me Ling, or Yao. But not Greed in normal circumstances," Greed said.

"Very well," he replied. "Now, shall we got and enjoy the party ourselves?"

* * *

><p>Oh Greed wanted to enjoy the party, but the girl was constantly in his mind.<p>

Red eyes were uncommon among any race. Far less in humans than any race, and they had it because they had demonic or angelic ancestry somewhere. Which was ... intriguing.

'Father always wants to find people like them,' he thought as he stood up from where he sat in the corner of the party and went out. 'I should go after her.'

* * *

><p>The girl in question was hiding in the corner of her room.<p>

The man she saw at the conference room was scary.

Suddenly her door slammed open and the same man she was fearing about came through.

He looked about and then saw her.

"Oh, what are you doing there like a scared shit?"

* * *

><p>-W-<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo watched the kids file back to Hogwarts via multiple ways. Some were flying through, but most were walking.<p>

"P-Professor."

Ichigo turned around without his mask.

Hermoine flinched a bit. "U-Umm.. I - "

"Yes?" Ichigo asked when Hermoine couldn't continue herself.

"I want to learn how you control demons!"'

"Say wha?" Ichigo somewhat stuttered. "...You're crazy."

She flinched. "Well, I have a lot of professors who are mentally insane," she replied.

He stared at her for a moment or two before he burst into laughing.

"Alright, alright. Meet me during summer; expect to not go home." Then he turned around and headed back into his office, followed by two human looking demons.

Hermoine could tell that they were; no human has tails.

* * *

><p>-W-<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, that's stupid," a being with a crow's head, a man's body, and the tail of a dog muttered. "That asshole went and got himself killed!"<p>

A human looked at the being and scoffed. "You devils continue to make the same mistake regarding him," he said as he played with the giggling baby in his arms. These two stood over what was Hollywood. The city, despite its glamours and physical beauty, had a ton of negative energies, like hate, vanity, lust, and anger. Demons and devils alike thrived in such an environment and even few high tier devils like Duke Aim came out from hell to play with the humans

This human, however, was a human, interacting with the devils as if it was its adviser or superior.

He cooed the baby and the baby fell asleep.

"Who is that?"

"Just a baby I picked up somewhere. Left alone in a small box in the corner of the street."

"A bastard?"

"Shut it."

"...What do you intend to do with it?"

The human looked at the bird head (literally a bird head) and sighed. "Well, I intend to raise him."

"Raise a human boy in a house timming with demons, devils, and youkais?"

"Demons and youkais are just as human, though created to serve a dark purpose. All youkais and demons can be converted and purified into something clean. Of course, with the right method," he replied. "Just like I did to you."

"Hey!"

"What does Duke Aim have to say about his stupid servant?" the human asked after a while.

The raven head remained silent. "Well, not much. He just threw a cup."

The human chuckled.

The crow head on the other hand gulped.

This human was like the human that Vadacruz tried to kill. But unlike the Immortal, this human merely had power and demonic ancestry.

"Well," the raven head said. "What do you intend to do against the Immortal, Tyler Isshin Stanford?"

* * *

><p>-W-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>:D <strong>

**Isshin is back.**

**The next chapter will come out when the review number goes over 41. **


	7. Chapter 7: New School?

**Chapter 7: New School?**

"Well, I can't actually teach you personally, Hermoine," Ichigo said as he reached the end of his long letter. Hermoine, who sat in front of him in his office, looked down. He saw her expression and smiled. "Don't worry. It's only another school..."

Harry and Ron, who sat right and left of Hermoine, gulped. Surely she would drag them to there.

Few days ago, after the Battle of Demon Bridge, Hermoine had courageously walked up to Ichigo who had no mask. The students and the staff alike praised her for her courage, for maskless Professor Black was as evilly ominous, subtly threatening, and dangerous looking as his last name might suggest to those who had not faced him. To be exact, the students considered his lessons to be worse than his name. The staff thought the tattoos of curse did more than his lessons.

Hermoine had again walked up to Professor Ichigo to keep him uphold his promise to teach her the ways to subjugate demons.

"And seeing as you will meet them more often, I highly _recommend_," he stretched the last word, pausing for a while after as he finished the letter and slid it into a white envelope. "That you two, Ron and Harry, also go to this new school. Don't worry though," he said with a smile. "The studying is only hard as normal school. There's no potions to make or things like that. Only ... a lot of memorization."

Ron immediately groaned as he sagged a little in his chair.

Ichigo chuckled.

"Well, if this letter," Ichigo said as he waved the white envelope above his head with his fingers. "Gives me a good reply, you will all have a nice faculty to do a lot of the new materials. But on the other hand, if this letter does not bring any favorable ... reaction, then pray to the Almighty -your God, Hermoine- that my Defense Against Dark Arts were easy before you take any of my Exorcism classes."

* * *

><p>After the trio left, it was Dumbledore and McGonagal that came into his office next.<p>

"What?" he asked nonchalantly.

McGonagall flinched. To her, Ichigo was still ... danger and evil looking with all of the slim width-ed tattoos that covered all of his skin.

To Dumbledore, however, the tattoo only looked as menacing as a scared cat did. After all, he had known what it truly did to Ichigo.

"You can be at ease, Professor. We're only looking for a elixir of youth."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding me right?"

"We are not. And we know that you know how to make one."

Ichigo seemed to contemplate this seriously as the two in front of him sat down on the chairs left by the trio.

"Well?"

"You do know that while I may help you, I won't help you at the same time."

"Please, elaborate."

Ichigo straightened himself.

"You are not the first one to come to me for help regarding the elixir, Headmaster. You see when I first learned of how to make it-"

* * *

><p>When McGonagall and Dumbledore left Ichigo's office, they had to consider that visit to be perhaps one of the most frightening.<p>

"I guess we better start looking for those ingredients," Dumbledore said as he held up the paper that had the list of ingredients for a elixir of life.

* * *

><p>-W-<p>

* * *

><p>Fujimoto sighed. The student-wizards that they promised to teach were late. He guessed that it had to be with the airport's late departure from Los Angelos, where the students had to switch the plane. He didn't know how the planes themselves worked, but that was not his concern. When he had heard that the plane had suffered issues, he become concerned that the plane will further suffer issues, which would endanger the students. The late timing didn't help that concern as well.<p>

"Flight 207-" Fujimoto heard the announcer began and grinned. That was the plane that the students were in. "-Will be arriving shortly. Flight 112 has been canceled." Then the announcer went onto relaying the message in at least four different languages. Actually three, since the announcer spoke two different Chinese.

So he and Yukio, the only Okamura twin as of the moment that was training to be a Exorcist, went towards the exit to meet the students.

Just as they reached the gate where the people were coming out of with all their luggage, they saw three young teenagers, all about Yukio's age. Fujimoto guessed that they were the ones that the Immortal had sent and raised the sign that he had prepared as soon as he heard that he was going to be picking the students up.

'Harry Potter' the sign read.

The trio saw the sign and approached the two.

"Hello," Yukio began in English and the wizards gave him their attention. "Welcome to the Japanese."

"H-Hello," Ron began. "You know how to speak English?"

Yukio nodded slightly with a smile. "In Asian schools, public or private, English is a mandatory subject. Which will also be your class as well as Japanese..."

Ron groaned.

"What else will there be? The classes?" Hermoine asked. She and Yukio began to go right off, talking about classes and such.

Harry and Ron, on the other hand, requested to be shown to their new dorm. And with that, everyone split up, either to talk or explore their new place of learning and shelter.

* * *

><p><strong>-W-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Exorcist Tyler Isshin Stanford, please stand before the Grigory."<p>

The said man looked about before he did so, climbing up the stairs and unto the witness's stand in front of entire Vatican plus Grigory and other highly placed officials from all over the world.

"You say that you have information about this new ally of ours that needs to be heard?" the judge asked. "Perhaps your accusation?"

Isshin nodded.

"He is no different than the demons that he claims to fight against."

"Explain..." the judge said.

"I am Tyler Isshin Stanford, the head of the True Cross Order's Global Intelligence Network's CEO. It has been few years that my agency has come to know this Immortal. But we've never met him face to face.

"Until now," Isshin said as two of his agents brought out a hologram projector. They placed the projector on either side of the witness stand and as soon as they pressed the start button, the two holograms projected a screen midair.

It showed Hogwarts.

"As were we aware of the Wizarding World..."

Multiple heads of state flinched.

Especially the head from Great Britain.

"We've known about the Wizarding World for perhaps a millenia, thanks to some of their rather not indiscreet activities from World War II. As such, we always had multiple agents keeping on eye out for their schools and their ministries, where they are most concentrated.

"At Hogwarts, one of their schools, there was a demon invasion..."

The screen showed a fairly sized army of demons. The camera that must have been filming this scene zoomed into the army, showing the gruesome details of disfigured souls and hatred. The army slowly made their way towards Hogwarts, killing anyone and anything that stood on their path.

"Unlike the Blue Night all those years ago, this invasion seemed to be a it more brutal, and intended to create as much casualty as possible," Isshin commented as the camera zoomed in further just in time for a long clawed to severed a wizard's head cleanly from the body. Some of the council's members gagged at the uncensored gore and blood. 'It was intended anyway..' Isshin thought as he watched the film with cold eyes.

Then a figure appeared when the demons reached the front gate.

He killed the demon in front of the charge.

The camera zoomed in further.

"From the description of this man, we can only assume that he is the Father, the Immortal. The Cursed as many of us began to put him as...But please, watch what happens."

The audience before him almost leaned in, expecting something big occur immediately or soon at any rate.

The film, which -up to now- only gave low quality sound of the rumling demon army and few nearby screams, began to give the audience a very clear sound.

The sound came across to them as a very clear voice of a young man.

**"Getsuga ... Tensho!"**

Suddenly, everything in the screen bloated out in bleak darkness, but there was a pause between the words spoken, actions of the figures in the film, and the later darkness to show the Grigory and the council that it had been the Immortal who shouted that. But though the voice was clear -despite the fact that it shouldn't be- it was at the same time distorted.

When the darkness slowly receded, the audience before Isshin gasped at the horror before them.

The camera slowly swiveled by the broken corpses of the monsters before the Immortal.

Burned.

Mangled.

Distorted beyond comparison.

All by the black fire of the Immortal.

The demons fought on, but the council began to protest.

Turn it off!

It's sick!

Monsters...

I feel .. bad for them.

Isshin complied. Though he expected some disgusted to be displayed towards the destructive power of the Immortal, he hadn't expected such an outright protest.

"The Immortal, in my honest opinion, is just another powerful being. No where near God, but on a par with Satan... But unlike Satan and his generals, he is a physical being that lives right next to us." Then he began to speak the truth about what he felt. "He is too dangerous, my fellow ladies and gentlemen. We may use demons and wield them, but even we cannot suffer such massacre.

"And have you noticed the faces of the demons?

"For those of us who fought demons for a very long time, we know that they can make human expressions as well as those beyond ours.

"They were charging in fear, ladies and gentlemen. And that makes this man even more dangerous.

"No demon ever fears another being aside from God and its fellows.

"It feared him, like it feared God, but most likely on a scale drastically less than the fear towards God...

"But this is my accusation: he is too powerful. He is too demonic. He is nothing like us. He is more like a demon with his power and cruelty," he said as he turned on the holograms once more, right in time to see Ichigo slice off a demon's head and crush another's head. He quickly turned it off. It was ... strain for him as well, watching all the carnage.

The Grigory, the least disgusted of the council members, sighed. The one in the center leaned in.

"We have heard your accusation. And we will consider deeply in light of the evidence that we have just watched. Then now, let us pray. Pray in hope that this 'demon' as your have accused him of being, does not act like one towards humans."

* * *

><p>-W-<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the London Branch<p>

"Oh, so that's why you evaded me..." Yao said with a look of sudden understanding. Like the one we all make when we realize how easy we can solve a math problem after it had plagued us for ... a long time.

The girl in front of him nodded.

"B-But..."

"Hmm?"

"Why do we have to be in this position?"

Yao looked about.

They were still in her room and he had forced his head on top of her lap while he laid down on the bed.

"Because I like it like this..."

"You're ... rude aren't you?"

He grinned. "I may be rude but ladies like me nonetheless."

"Then am I first to not?"

"No. But the first to tremble, perhaps."

She blushed. "You're scary looking!"

He sat up and protested. "No I'm not!"

She looked at him.

"Sharp teeth. Red eyes. Gangster clothes?"

Yao looked about himself.

True. He had sharp teeth, red eyes, and gangster clothes.

"You look more like a ..."

And the two babbled, bickered, and laughed on and on and on.

* * *

><p>-W-<p>

* * *

><p>While everyone was either having fun or exploring new places, Ichigo was stuck in Hogwarts.<p>

He was to stay here for another three months, as the contract between him and the headmaster dictated.

But he only came here because of Harry (as in he wanted to keep the guy safe until the benefit was good enough to "harvest..."). Without Harry and his trio, there was no reason for him to stay here. Train the wizards here to protect themselves against demons? Sure, but the demons would only attack if he was here.

If he really wanted to get out of the place, he could have just walked out; no one was strong enough to stop him, even Dumbledore.

...

...

...

Should he?

...

Naw. He had his share of fun here, like bashing Malfoy.

"Oi, Malfoy! Stop bickering like a girl and get over here!"

The class laughed while a very tomato faced Malfoy slowly walked up to the front to face off another Slytherin student.

"Nothing fatal. Of course, if you like, you can always bleed 'em a bit," Ichigo said sarcastically but with a tone of seriousness that left the two sparring Slytherins feeling as if it was actually allowed. "Go!"

* * *

><p><strong>And thus ends the first trouble.<strong>

**And now ... the second trouble arises from Isshin and his anti-Immortal campaigns.**

**To some of the questions given to me (not necessarily in full question):**

**1. Did other Bleach characters survive?**

**1 A. No. They are just their alternate versions.**

**2. Will Byakuya appear?**

**2 A. Yes. But there is a idea floating around in m head that Byakuya should be a girl... go to deviantart if you want to know how fem Byakuya looks like.**

**3. Will Ichigo be normal later.**

**3 A. Of course naw...**


	8. Chapter 8: Second Blue Night I

**Chapter 8: The Second Blue Night and Old Enemies**

_Few Months later... End of School Year_

Ichigo trained his students once more in Hogwarts. Today was the last day, and surprisingly the students were showing more vigor than before in sparring each other.

Ichigo walked between the dual patrners that was scattered all across the DADA room, and once in a while, he encouraged them. He gave them better directions.

And then it was over.

The students stared at Ichigo.

He stared at them.

Then he smiled.

And they smiled back.

They all knew that it was enough.

"Good luck in life," Ichigo said.

* * *

><p>When the students left his room, Ichigo looked at where they used to stand.<p>

He was seriously having issues.

The pain was intensifying tenfold.

He wobbled his way around, back into his office. He climbed the stairs painstakingly slow. Then at the last step, the pain reached the peak and he screamed.

* * *

><p>When he came back to consciousness, Ichigo found that he was lying on the bed deep within his secret home.<p>

All his children were beside him.

Lust, Gluttony, Pride, Wrath, and some of their children.

Everyone except Envy and Greed at any rate.

He looked at their faces through his half-open eyes.

"What?" he asked with a weary smile.

Lust was the one to shout first.

"You strained yourself again!" she shouted. "You know that you need to rest if you want the Curse to stay dormant! Why did you push yourself?"

"I didn't push myself..." he muttered quietly. "The Curse just intensified..."

Lust flinched as did everyone else.

Curse of Abaddon had two part. The first part was the pain itself. Whenever Ichigo moved, it hurt him. The second part was the amplification. Whenever Ichigo killed, the Curse who roar with anger afterwards. Whatever the reason for the killing.

"You should've just told us to fight," Pride said.

"'Solaris,'" Ichigo muttered, calling Lust by her human name. "How are your ... grandchildren?"

She smiled. Technically, they weren't her grandchildren. They were her great-great-great-great-great-great ... great-great grandchildren of the only husband that she had, several thousand years ago. They all kept their contacts with her through Pride, and some of them were even here. One such child was Happy, or as his human name went Jacob. He was called Happy because he received a small portion of Ichigo's Happiness through Philosopher's Stone. The details are for later...

"They're fine, Father. But Happy is here," she said.

Ichigo turned his head side-to-side.

"Where is he?"

"He's managing the life-support system in the engineering room," Pride said as his eyes kept an eye-out for Happy. "It doesn't help that this place is so close to the mantle."

"Huh..." Ichigo muttered. Then he sighed. "I'm going back to sleep..."

With that he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>-W-<p>

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, the higher demons of Gehenna sat around in a council.<p>

Satan stood at the head of the group but they all faced inward.

"That fuckin' Immortal killed my servant!" Duke Aim hissed as he threw another rock over his shoulder while his crow-like head continued to grief. "I'm going to-"

"Spare us of your curses, Aim. We've heard it for the last twenty days..." Satan muttered.

Aim growled but he backed down, resorting to grumbling.

"...But he is right about what we should do to this ... Immortal," Satan added a bit later. "He's a threat to what we can do until the Rapture, and I, for one, don't want to have such a powerful threat capable of entering both Heaven and Hell at will if he so wished."

There were murmurs of agreement.

"I suggest that you drive a wedge between his new True Cross allies and his 'family,'" a demon said. Everyone turned to the one who said it and were quite surprised.

"I thought you were a dumb ass, Ciiru."

The said demon, a man with a ass's head and lion's tail, glared at Satan. "Fuck you too, Satan."

The red-skinned, two-horned demon of hell only grinned back at him.

"...Perhaps a better idea," Leviathan, the one who will bring chaos during Rapture, began. "Is to make that Immortal turn against the humans that he has fought against us for. Then we will have him out of our way."

"The question is how, you idiots!" Satan abruptly screamed. That sent a wave of shock among the elite devils and the lower demons outside of the council pit. Though the place looked like a room, it was actually a pit in Hell.

The Devil's finest.

"Go, do something before I have to start looking for hosts to personally go... And that's not good for any of you," he glared.

They gave him a quizzical look.

"Ha! Don't hide from me, 'friends.' I know of your ... businesses that you hold with angels and other devils alike on the human world."

That made few of the devil immediately leave the pit of council and to the human world to plot against the Immortal.

But others stayed behind.

One of them was Amon.

"You don't?" Satan asked.

Amon shook his head. "I am not interested in the human world," he replied. "But the eventual outcome. My touch on the human world will not change that outcome, however the others believe."

Satan cringed and scowled.

"You-"

* * *

><p>-W-<p>

* * *

><p>Two years later...<p>

"This is ridiculously hard!" Harry groaned as he massaged his own shoulders while Hermoine kept an eye out for Ron while the said pureblood ran around in circles while a giant frog chased after him. "I don't know how Ron is managing that..."

"He's in better physical shape, Harry. It's only obvious the better thing that he can do."

"Oh? Is there something else that he can do better?"

"He can fight better," she added.

Harry shrugged. Harry only had few fighting experience, despite having face many enemies. That was because he was constantly helped by someone, and not all the time was his magic, courage, or fists required. Ron, on the other hand, had faced more fist-to-fit issues as of late, even before they came to True Cross Academy. This was mostly because of his friendships to Harry and Hermoine, friendships that he held very sacred.

"WAAAHHHH!" Ron erupted.

"Better go save him before he ends up dying..." Hermoine said as she dropped her towels and water to start running.

Harry grinned. He liked it here. It was obvious different from Hogwarts and its homely sense, but it was very close to it, and as such, held an appeal of its own.

"Ah, it's you again."

Harry looked up just as Ron came lying next to him.

It was Yukio, the first Japanese to have befriended them. They met before multiple times, but it was the first time that either of them weren't in a hurry to reach their classes.

"Hello, Okamura...-san?"

Yukio nodded. "What are you doing?"

"Well, we're training. Headmaster Mephisto said that we needed to significantly improve our physical endurance."

Yukio nodded again. "Yes, I was the one who suggested that to him." Ron glared at him.

Harry grinned, happy that someone was looking out for them, whether that person was their age or not.

"Well," Harry said as he looked at Hermoine. "Where we came from, physical fitness was not a issue. We mostly stayed inside and learned by books, and even when we had few fights, it was usually short."

"Ah. Yeah, you do need to run a lot around here."

Ron grinned albeit a bit exasperated and tired from the routine frog-run exercise. "Yeah..."

Yukio decided to put that awkward, repetitive talk aside by intorducing a new subject. "So, how have your studies been going?" he asked them all in general.

"Terrible," Harry and Ron replied. "You assign us too much homework."

Hermoine, who had finished her run, quickly climbed the steep stone slope and came next to Yukio. "Quite fine, actually," she said. "Although, I do have some problems regarding the ..."

And the two began to talk away again, leaving Ron and Harry to watch in silence.

They were so much like each other when it came to classes.

* * *

><p>That night, the wizard trio was down in one of the basement that Mephisto had lend them. In it, they were practicing multiple skills.<p>

Ron was practicing his offensive wizard magic with Harry while Harry, who despite magical talent, showed a more aggressive side by choosing a gun. In this exercise, he only used BB bullet. Hermoine sat away from the two, closer to the door in the wide, white chamber, memorizing endless lines within the Bible.

Pride watched them and his eyes narrowed in satisfaction.

They were going to grow strong and safe, he concluded. Father was right to have them move out of Hogwarts...

Then he began to think about all of the events that had occurred in England as of late.

* * *

><p>-W-<p>

* * *

><p>Ten months ago...<p>

The Wizarding World was in a disaster.

They were in a constant fight against the new forces of evil, the demons and devils of the biblical age and quality. Some like many of the dark lords and criminals, "wandered" over to the devils and their promises.

In the uderground city of the Northern European branch of True Cross Order, the fighting was as intense as it got.

Ichigo growled as one of the lower devils sweeped by him with spear and cut his him to pieces like sausages. Medics tried to approach him but even before they were anywhere near the frontlines, Pride and Greed sent them back to help the other Exorcists.

"Infernum Ventilabis!" he roared as he grabbed the devil that cut his arm off by the neck. Something sizzled for a second in his hand before the entire devil lit on fire. The devil screamed as it flailed its red wings and hooved legs while his arms, head, and body burned in the black fire. Thne slowly, it was reduced to a smoking corpse with a single floating orb, the Kuruk. He grabbed it and tossed it to Wrath, who took it and shoved it into a bag.

"Die, Immortal!" a demon roared as it charged at Ichigo with a giant bat in its hand.

Ichigo turned to block the blow, but the Curse acted up again and pain rushed all over his body. The world turned into a spiral of sizzling lines while Ichigo tried in vain to cope with the intense pain.

Cass, the first demon to pledge his allegiance to the Almighty and the Immortal shot forward to assist his master. He took the devastating hit and groaned. 'That cracked the skull at least!' he thought as his tail shot forward, wrapped around the troll-like demon's neck and snapped it like twig. He let it go and then turned Ichigo. "Are you okay, Master?" he shouted.

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo muttered as Pride's shadow began to drag him away from the frontline; he had been out there, killing for the last day or so without rest.

"We're take care of it from here!" Cass shouted as his fellow demons and Exorcists turned back to the army of the devil's servants.

"D-Don't..." Ichigo muttered but his body gave up from the pain, and he fainted.

Pride felt so bad for Ichigo, his Father.

His Father was a kind man by heart. He wanted to save others, but his curse who not let him. His Curse was made to give him more pain whenever he hurt something whether it was kuruk, demons, devils, humans, or just a dog. But he fought against it and the devils because he knew that a few moments of his suffering in the frontline would eventually save at least another life of a Exorcist or a demon who waited for him to remove himself from battle.

Everyone who fought with him in the frontlines were grateful of his presence, and he would casually tell them to thank God that God didn't send him to Hell. Some laughed at it, and he laughed with them, not because it was funny, but because laughing helped the pain.

"We need a medic here!"

Pride looked back, and all of his eyes widened when he saw Lust trembling behind a boulder that had fallen from the ceiling before. She was using it as a shield from all of the ranged attacks from the demon side and there were several demons and Exorcists around her, trying to stop the profuse bleeding in her chest.

Pride knew that Lust was no longer absorbing any kuruk or human souls to supplment the power supply, but this was too fast of a run out!

"F-Father!" he began to shake him awake. "L-Lust is dying-!"

Even before he finished, Ichigo was up. He was barely conscious, standing on his will alone. He limped over to Lust, even as pain spiked all over his body.

Pride tried to assist him by bringing Lust over to Ichigo.

As soon as Pride brought Lust before them, Ichigo bent down and stabbed himself in the heart with a nearby broken glass. Suddenly the chest rolled open like how a multi-jointed wall does, revealing a crystalline heart, the cause of all of the Curses, the power, and the immortality. He grabbed his own heart, and squeezed it.

Veins popped open and blood fell out, blood which Ichigo fed the resisting Lust.

As soon as Father's blood was in her mouth, her body took advantage of it.

The bleeding stopped and Lust was fully healed.

"Stop being a human..." Ichigo almost whimpered. It was a close call.

Lust only gasped from the lack of breath. "... I am a human..."

Ichigo grinned as he stood up. "Pride, take her out..." he said as he took out rusty Zangetsu. "I'll lead the fight again..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for pointing that out... Don't know what was in my head...<strong>

**Also, I had to change a lot of the stuff in the past chapters because I realized that I introduced Fujimoto, Rin and Yukio's adoptive father, but I made that Rin appeared in the Academy. So I had to change that since I don't want to just kill Father Fujimoto as of yet. Perhaps in later chapter I'll have to do something about him. But that is subject to change.**


	9. Chapter 9: Second Blue Night II

**YO! This is AoL speaking here. **

**For readers: I had to make certain changes in the story, so I suggest that you go ahead and peruse chapter 7 and 8. This message was put here for those who didn't look at the end note of Chapter 8.**

**Chapter 9: Second Blue Night II**

Pride had returned from his recon mission only to hear disturbing noises.

Someone was groaning...

He focused himself back into the child-like body that he owned and walked towards the corner of the cave that his family members were surrounding.

* * *

><p>Ichigo groaned.<p>

Then there was a crack. There was a harsh retort that followed it. And then more groans and moans.

Then another crack.

"Will ... you .. stop ... doing that?" Ichigo shouted angrily.

"It's not my fault!"

At that moment, a black-haired beauty barked furiously at the black-haired Immortal, who laid on top of her operation table with his chest wide open and his ribs sawed off temporarily.

The operation?

Reorganize the crystalline structure of the heart before his "blood" goes and infects animals, turning them into monsters.

"Why the hell did you try something like that?"

"I had to! Lust was dying!

"So? You can always resurrect her afterwards! She doesn't have a kuruk and essentially a part of you!" she growled as she "accidentally" jabbed at his heart, causing him to groan.

This was Kurosaki Karin.

This requires a very detailed explanation.

This was Karin's alternate Karin.

The end.

Very detailed, yes?

That was a joke.

Yes, she was Kurosaki Karin, but it was this Earth and this reality's Karin. She was older in this reality than she had been in his reality on 2012 A.D.

Significantly older, but it would be a bad idea to openly tell her.

"There!" she yelled she released the clamps that held his ribs back. Ichigo groaned as his ribs slowly moved back to their position, much like an old door that hadn't been oiled properly. But even before the ribs were together, his unlimited power was quick to get started on his regeneration. "Now, I know that you've done what you did because it was an emergency. However, that was very risky... Not to mention how drastically it affected your Curses."

Ichigo groaned as his body finished healing itself. Then he slowly sat up and numbly felt his chest and abdomen with his hand. "Good as new...?" he muttered before he grabbed a button-up shirt from nearby and put it on.

"No, not quite," Karin said as she quietly held out her scalpels against his cheek. He looked at her and scowled. "One-third of your heart still needs healing; your organic regen is much faster than your crystalline and other inorganic regen for obvious reasons."

"Take that thing out of your mouth," he hissed as he grabbed the cigarette in her mouth and tossed it aside.

"Hey!" she complained, thrusting the scalpels further towards his neck and face. "Do you want me to cut you up?"

"Che," Ichigo spat before he jumped off the table and walked away from her.

"Stop treating me like a kid!" she shouted as he disappeared into the darker side of the cave.

"You are still a kid," he replied before his foot left the light and his figure disappeared completely into the darkness.

She watched him disappear, and only when he did she began to curse him out.

Pride shrugged at the sight of it. It was a usual occurrance in the family.

About fifteen years ago, Ichigo had adopted Kurosaki Karin, who was then called Vienna. He raised her up and taught her many things like physiology, physics, chemistry... And with all those training, Karin became the unofficial surgeon of the family.

Of course, if an outsider looked at the family, then they would scoff at the surgeon. In a family of superhumans, why was a surgeon required?

They were all superhuman, yes. However, everyone, aside from Wraths and Envy, disliked using their power to heal bones and other inorganic materials, for it costed more in terms of power and pain. The surgeon as Karin was provided a more stable means of regeneration through surgery and medication. It was much slower, yes, but the inorganic material tended to be in better condition. Besides, Greed thought as he approached Karin from behind. The difference is only a day or so.

He put his hand-.

Karin whirled around with her fist incoming at high speed, and his face and her fist slammed.

Greed literally flew across the cave.

"Don't touch me, you old pervert," she hissed at him.

Lust only raised an eyebrow. "Karin, it is unbecoming of you to do something like that."

"But he's a pervert!" she replied.

"Tell me something I don't know. But that fact does not excuse you from a lady's code of behavior!"

While the two argued about the code of lady's behavior, Greed slowly recovered and got the hell out of the cave, lest Lust give him a lecture about code of gentleman's behavior.

So after the surgery, the tense atmosphere disappeared, replaced by the normal crazy yet welcoming shout, laughter, and smiles of the family.

* * *

><p>-W-<p>

* * *

><p>Harry Potter sighed. He was tired, yes; the rigorous teaching method that this school employed on its students made Hogwart's curriculum look like shit. Yes, he was tired, but he was also worried and homesick. True Cross Academy had become a home-away-from-home, but he still longed to be in Hogwarts. The urge was small but consistent. Then he set those thoughts aside and began to clean his gun again. It was a Steyr TMP, a fully automatic pistol that was also classified as a submachine gun. Its black plastic "hull" hid a lethal set of mechanism underneath. When he chose the gun to be his weapon during a tour with Father Fujimoto in True Cross Order's armory, Fujimoto told him that it was a good choice. Unlike the original, it had a recoil shock absorber, which drastically reduced the recoil but at the same time, increased the weight of the gun. But despite the weight increase, Fujimoto said that it was better to have less recoil, since beginners handling weapons would not be able to withstand the recoil for long during training. Harry took that as both a compliment and a comment. He was a beginner, even after all these years in the Order. That was no good, but it had to start that way.<p>

Harry sighed as he set the black gun quietly on the wooden desk where a small desk lamp lit the room dimly.

The soft thud stirred Ron awake. He rubbed both of his eyes while trying to sit up on the bed. "What time is it?"

Harry looked at the clock at the corner of the desk. "1:02."

Ron grumbled before he went back into the blanket.

Harry chuckled lightly.

* * *

><p>Next morning, Harry and his gang were sweeping through their books and bags. Why?<p>

Mid-term.

"I give up!" Harry shouted in English before he let himself fall backward slowly on his chair. Then just before he tipped over, he used his foot as a leverage on the desk to push himself forward.

"You're not going to take the test?" Ron asked in English.

"No, no. I am taking the test! But this is ridiculous!"

Hermoine sighed when she looked at the two. "You should've been working on those assignment. I have. See?" she said as she waved her stack of lined papers. There were writings all over it, and a lot of mathematical and logical work, charts, and diagrams.

"When?" Ron asked. Unlike Harry, who had absolutely ignored the paperwork, Ron had done some of it, and thus the work was not as pressing it was to him as to Harry.

"When both of you were on the training fever."

Which was ... a month ago when they got their first weapons.

"...Ah," Ron muttered before turning his attention back to his share of work.

Harry groaned. He knew that these paperwork was important, but he hated it. There was so much stuff that he didn't understand. Still didn't understand despite the fact that he's been at it for at least most of the first semester! He let his head droop and sighed. Was there really no way to do something about this?

Then with a slam, the classroom door flew open and everyone jumped in their seat.

Yukio slowly walked in, his face pale and gaunt, as if he had seen some sort of nightmare. Everyone stared at him, his unusual behavior, and his unusual looks. He stood in front of the class. "No test. No paperwork," he said and then walked out. While the classroom burst into cheers, Harry was curious as to why Yukio just abruptly cancelled both the papers and the exams. So he went after the guy. Ron and Hermoine remained behind, though Hermoine was slightly thrown off by the no test and Ron was just happy to have heard what the entire class heard. Harry opened the door and went out, closing it behind him. Then he chased after Yukio, who had over a rather short time, walked quite far away from the classroom. When Harry caught up to Yukio, Harry was shocked to see tears coming down his cheeks. "What happened?"

"...Father's dead."

Harry stopped, fearing that he had heard something wrong.

"What?" he said.

"Father's dead..." Yukio repeated as he shed more tears.

Harry stumbled backward a little, recoiling from the shock. "W-What happened? Did he die to a -?"

Yukio shook his head. "Satan possessed him. Father's b...body ... couldn't hold itself together.. and he died."

Satan.

The once archangel and the right hand of God.

The fallen angel?

THAT Satan?

Harry blinked, unable to think or act. Father Fujimoto had been close to him, not because he was a foreigner in constant need, but because Fujimoto helped him become stronger. Then when the fact that Fujimoto died hit home, he shed a tear. The two stood there, mourning for someone they cared for and looked up to.

* * *

><p>The next day, he and Yukio attended Father Fujimoto's funeral.<p>

It was raining and while he, Yukio, and most of the attendees used umbrella to shield themselves, there was a boy, about his own age, who did not. He looked very similar to Yukio but at the same time, very distinct from Yukio's own appearance. He had sharp ears, almost pointy, and his teeth, which showed every time he grinned to stop himself from crying, was jagged.

When the funeral attendees left, he and Harry were left, staring at the grave.

"...Are you a Okumura?"

Rin looked at him with lifeless eyes. Then he turned his slumped head back at the grave. "Yes..."

"I see..." Harry replied.

"..." Rin watched the grave. There was nothing he wanted to do. He wanted to say sorry. Sorry because he had done something stupid. Sorry because he had exposed his father to Satan. Sorry that he couldn't save him.

"Well, I don't want to do anything about this scene right now, but you gotta answer my question, Okumura Rin." Both Harry and Rin looked up to Mephisto... and his colorful outfit. They also noticed that they were surrounded by a ring of exorcists. At least Harry did. To Rin, they were just man in black. Harry looked at Rin to see his reaction. Rin was glaring at them. Well, it was closer to staring, but there was fair amount of determination, hate, and sorrow within that stare to make it a glare. But the glare was not directed at the men and Mephisto surrounding them.

"Ah, you were still here, Mr. Potter!" Mephisto exclaimed as he twirled the umbrella in his hand. Despite its outlandish looks -instead of spanning out, it was shaped more like a dome curving inward from the bottom in- the said object was doing quite a fine job in keeping rain from drenching the Headmaster of True Cross Academy.

"Yes, Headmaster Mephisto... But may I know what is about to happen here?" Harry asked.

Mephisto nodded vaguely. "You see that boy beside you, Harry? Yes, him. He's Satan's son."

* * *

><p>Somewhere not too far away, Yukio sneezed and wondered why.<p>

* * *

><p>Rin cringed, confirming to everyone who he was.<p>

"So what if I am?" Rin shouted. "It's not like I wanted to be Satan's son!"

Mephisto raised an eyebrow. "Whether you want it or not, the fact that you are his son possesses a threat against us," he said. "And if possible, we'll make your death painless."

"Death?" Harry shouted. "Wait, you're not going to kill him!" It wasn't a question but a statement.

"It's not a matter of my choice, Mr. Potter; the Grigory ordered me to."

Harry stood between Mephisto and Rin, surprising both of the half demons. "I won't let you," he said and as he dropped the umbrella, he pulled out

_Ever since he came to us,_ Mephisto thought. _The boy has been growing a lot of guts. It's evident to everyone who knew him. Before, when he would run first and get the thinking going later, but now, he would hold his ground, think rapidly, strategize and act out his plan... A very dangerous boy. I wonder who his father was._

"Let me be a exorcist!"

Everyone, including Harry, looked at him.

"I want to fight him!"

"Satan? Are you mad?" one of the men asked. "He's just trying desperately to live-."

"The path of an exorcist is a very harsh one. Once you take that path, you will be stained. You will never be able to leave that path. You will always be somehow attached to it."

"I don't care," Rin said as he drew his sword. With a swipe, he pulled the sword out and his tail appeared as well as the two blue flames on top of his head. "I will defeat Satan!"

Everyone watched in shock.

Was this boy crazy?

He's insulting us...

"He's funny."

That phrase was unexpected, even to Rin and Harry, who expected some kind of response along the line of "Okay. You're in."

"Alright then."

Rin stared at Mephisto numbly. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well... that's kind of good to hear," Rin said as he sheathed his sword, sealing both his flames.

But awkwardly, his tail remained.

"It looks like your a step closer to becoming a half demon, though," Mephisto said as he walked away.

Rin swayed his tail side to side.

"F**************K~~~~~~~!"

"Just wrap it around your waist to hide it," Harry suggested. Suddenly, the dramatics died away. Rin did so. And smiled sheepishly.

"Heh heh..."

* * *

><p>-W-<p>

* * *

><p>Half way around the world, Ichigo cursed just after Pride disappeared with his message.<p>

The South American Branch of True Cross Order, situated somewhere in Brazilian jungle, was overrunned by the demons. As to who led them is a mystery, even to Pride, since the commander of the demons left before anyone could identify him.

"Casualties?" Ichigo asked.

"Three hundred humans," Pride said. "That's only the casualties from the Order. The bystander count is almost several thousand."

Ichigo slammed his fist unto the table.

"...Send the older Wrath to dispatch them."

Pride nodded and disappeared.

Ichigo was stressed out to the max. Humans were constantly bugging him for help, demons were running around, and he still didn't have a solution to this near-Rapture fiasco. He was sure that this was not going to be THE Rapture, but it come close. But even that, Ichigo was not sure about.


End file.
